


Added..

by keijisramen



Series: texting 101 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 169
Words: 26,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: A group chat because why notYikesAre you ready for chaos?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: texting 101 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818958
Comments: 969
Kudos: 794





	1. sunshine boy added

**_Sunshine boy has added: Kageyama, Yachi, Nishinoya, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Suga_ **

**kageyama:** oh no. How do I leave

**Sunshine boy:** NO LEAVING BAKAYAMA

**Sunshine boy changed Kageyamas name to BAKAYAMA**

**BAKAYAMA:** fuck u boke. Seriously how do i change it

**Yachi:** this will be chaotic..

**Sunshine boy changed Yachis name to Angel 😇**

**Angel 😇:** oh thats so sweet ily 

**BAKAYAMA:** THATS NOT FAIR 

**Sunshine boy** : hehehehehehehehehe 

**Tsukishima:** this has been quite hilarious. Couples who fail together stay together. 

**BAKAYAMA:** we aren't a couple..

**Sunshine boy:** we aren't a couple like you and Tadashi 

**Sunshine boy changed Tsukishimas name to Four eyed jerk face**

**Four eyed jerk face:** thats accurate i guess 

**Yamaguchi:** oh geez what's happening guys!! Tsukki be nice xx

**Suga:** as the mom i am disappointed by what I've already read.

_**Suga has left the chat** _

**Sunshine boy:** LET THERE BE CHAOS

**Four eyed jerk face:** don't think i won't add mom back

**sunshine boy:** jerk face..

**BAKAYAMA:** SERIOUSLY I CANT FIGURE IT OUT

**Angel 😇:** all hope is lost.. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunshine boy added Kenma to the chat**

**Sunshine boy:** hi kenma!!

**BAKAYAMA:** whyd you add him

**Four eyed jerk face:** is someone jealous??

**BAKAYAMA** : OF WHAT

**Kenma:** hi shoyo!! This seems super chaotic so I probably won't talk much! 

**Angel 😇:** hello kenma!! 

**kenma changed his name to 🐱**

**🐱:** hello,,,,, 

Angel 😇 : this is yachi sorry!

🐱: oH, hello!

**Sunshine boy:** I love this energy

**four eyed jerk face:** hinata you love any energy 

**Sunshine boy:** I don't love your energy

🐱: oof buRN

**Angel 😇:** be genTLE WITH EACH OTHER

**Yamaguchi:** what she said 

**nishinoya:** ROLLING THUNDEEEERRRRR, also why was i added to this omg 

_**Nishinoya has left the chat** _

**Sunshine boy changed BAKAYAMAs name to milk**

**Milk:** thank you 

**four eyed jerk face changed Yamaguchis name to freckles**

**Freckles:** thank you?

**Four eyed jerk face:** of course yama. 

**freckles changed four eyed jerk face to tsukki**

**Tsukki:** ily 

**angel 😇:** I love my wife

**milk:** was that two love confessions... 

**tsukki:** it was i suppose. Have you never gotten one?

**milk: 🙃**

**🐱:** this is some tea... hinata did you never confess

**sunshine boy:** why did you... do me like that ....

🐱: 🤷‍♀️🤷‍♀️ 

**sunshine boy has removed 🐱 from the chat**

**Tsukki:** well there goes that friendship 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very much procrastinating my school work rn here we go another chapter!

sunshine boy: did you guys do the homework 

Milk: we had homework??

Tsukki: couples who fail together stay together 

Freckles: what about us tsukki 

Tsukki: couples who pass together stay together 

Freckles: yay!

Angel 😇: heckin wholesome. I love wife

Sunshine boy: kiyoko??

Angel 😇: yes yes my wife 

Freckles: also heckin wholesome 

Tsukki added kiyoko to the chat 

Tsukki: control your wife kiyoko 

Kiyoko changed her name to devil 😈 

Devil 😈: my wife can do whatever she wants 😏 

Angel 😇: I love you omg 

Devil 😈: I love you too wife 

Sunshine boy: I just- wow goals 

Angel 😇: thank you

Devil 😈: yachi tells me all the dirt on you boys. Jesus just confess your love and call it a day

Sunshine boy: I feel attacked..

Tsukki: that is what Kenma said yes??

Milk: spill it hinata who's your crush 

Angel 😇: is he

Devil 😈 : are you

Tsukki: all hope is lost . .

Freckles: you can't be serious kageyama

Milk: what? Do you know his crush? OI WHERED HINATA GO

tsukki: probably to the bathroom 🤭🤭

Freckles: i saw his panicked ass run to the bathroom 

Angel 😇: did you just 

Tsukki: no swearing thats my job

Milk: fuck u

Tsukki: no u

Freckles: Jesus Christ. I'm dating a child

Angel 😇 : did you just out each other

Devil 😈: I think so. This is quite amusing. 

Milk: seriously where's hinata?

Tsukki: he fell in the toilet 

Milk: seriously?

Tsukki: Jesus you really are a dumbass 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all i wanna have a group chat fr I need friends

**Sunshine boy has added oikawa to the group chat**

**milk:** hinata i will give you 5 seconds to run 

**oikawa:** ooo what's this ~~ I assume milk is kageyama. Hello chibi-chan

**sunshine boy:** hello! 

**milk:** fuck you guys. 

**tsukki:** ah hinata you've really pissed off the king. 

**oikawa changed his name to depression**

**sunshine boy:** oh geez. Do you need to talk?

**depression:** I just want iwa-chan to like me back 😭😭 

**sunshine boy:** I feel that way about a certain someone...

**milk:** stay depressed oikawa. Also hinata do you need to talk

**depression:** how rude kageyama. 

**tsukki:** so exactly why does kageyama hate oikawa?

**sunshine boy:** oh didn't you know? Oikawa almost hit kageyama

**depression:** I didn't want to be replaced 😪 

**sunshine boy:** no one can replace you oikawa!

**depression:** shrimpy 😭

**milk:** i beg to differ. 

**angel 😇: 👀👀** what did I come back too 

**devil 😈:** I believe it is what folks call hatred 

**angel 😇:** ooo 

**devil 😈:** its okay my sweet wife 

**freckles:** intense 

**tsukki:** honestly I forget who's in this

**depression:** I'm not entirely sure why I was added 

**sunshine boy changed depressions name to Great King**

**Tsukki:** that'll piss off your boyfriend hinata. Actually I don't care 

**milk:** why would it pisz me off? 

**sunshine boy:** why did you.. spell it that way

**milk:** is it not pisz 

**sunshine boy:** why did you think it was

**tsukki:** I literally just spelled it in earlier messages 

**freckles:** is oikawa okay tho?

**angel 😇:** did he die 

**Great King:** i want to die 

**angel 😇:** no no no dying 

**devil 😈:** I'm with my wife on this, no dying please 

**Great King:** i love you all

**milk:** we don't love you

**tsukki:** someone's bitter

**Great King changed milks name to Bitter**

**Great King:** I fixed it. I agree with you glasses face

**tsukki:** did you just 

**bitter:** I really hate you

**Great King:** the feelings mutual tobio chan

**bitter:** don't call me that. 

**Great King:** oh tobio ~ poor me is sad at least give me something to look forward to!

**bitter:** no thanks 

**Great King:** you and iwa-chan are so rude 😤 

**tsukki:** good job hinata, my day got more amusing 


	5. Disappointed but not surprised

**sunshine boy has added kenma and suga to the chat**

**Sunshine boy:** who's the better setter

**tsukki:** my God do you want to die

**sunshine boy changed his name to 🍤**

**🍤:** not particularly but I'm curious 

**suga:** aren't you supposed to be in class?

🍤: bathroom break...?

**bitter:** someone change my name but I don't think this is a conversation over text

🍤 **changed bitters name to 🍼**

**🍼:** thats not any better 

**kenma changed sugas name to mom and his name to cat**

**Cat:** I think we are all good setters, we all have that setter soul 

**Mom:** this is problematic and hinata you better be in class

**Great King:** my my my what do we have here ~

**Tsukki:** oh great the depression guy is back 

**Angel 😇:** actually be seems better today! 

**Freckles:** why are we have a debate on setters in the middle of class? 

**Devil 😈 :** I'm leaving before someone is in a body bag 

**Devil 😈 has left the chat**

**Great king:** four eyes be nice to me ~ and for the record I'm in a better mood! Iwa-chan likes me back 

**Mom:** congrats!! Daichi admitted it last night to me 👀👀

**Cat:** kuroo said he did at least i think he did. Idk I was playing a game 

**Tsukki:** you actually sound hopeless to date 

**Freckles:** good thing you aren't dating him! 😝

**Angel 😇 :** I miss my wife already 😢 

🍤: my phone got taken oof

🍼: that's what you get boke 

🍤: kageyama I like you!

**cat:** did you just 

**Tsukki** : do that over a message?

**Mom:** congrats my child!!

**Angel 😇 :** FINALLY YOU SAID IT

**Freckles:** did you mean to send that privately hinata..?

**🍼: ........**

**🍤: .......** shit..

🍼: I like you too boke.....

**Freckles:** ill take that shit as a yes you meant to say it privately 

**Tsukki:** are we ignoring the fact hinata just swore for the first time? 

**Mom:** NO SWEARING UNDER MY ROOF

**Cat:** you take this mom thing pretty seriously 

**Angel 😇:** are we ignoring they both confessed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you're enjoying and if you want to be friends and talk about anime I would love that!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mom added daddy and Asahi to the chat**

**Daddy:** my God why suga I'm in like 50 group chats 

**Asahi:** why isn't noya here?? Also who's daddy??

**Asahi added noya to the chat**

**Noya:** Asahi is daddy or jesus 

**Mom:** my dadchi 🤭

**Tsukki:** when your parents are gross 🤢

**Freckles:** its low-key cute??

**Great king added Iwa-chan to the chat**

**Iwa-chan:** shittyawa I don't want to be added to this

**Iwa-chan changed the Great king to shittyawa**

**Shittyawa:** so rude iwa-chan! 

**Angel 😇 added devil 😈 back to the chat**

**Freckles:** are we ignoring the fact noya just called asahi daddy or 

**Cat:** let's ignore it

**Tsukki:** what the cat said 

🍤: I'm confused,

🍼: hinata you're always confused 

🍤: no not seriously. I understand suga and daichi are like the team parents but whats up with all the daddy stuff??

**mom:** such a pure pure bean 

**Daddy:** suga I need to change my name because this poor boy 

**Noya:** I need to corrupt the innocent 

**Asahi:** no you don't!!!

**Tsukki:** kageyama you definitely will have a pure flower 

🍤: i just looked up what daddy could mean

🍼: boke 

**mom:** hinata no... you didn't..

🍤: Noya told me too!!!

**Noya:** hehehehehehhehehe

**Asahi:** time out Noya 

**Noya:** yes daddy ;)

**Daddy changed his name to dadchi**

**Dadchi:** it amazes me how pure hinata is

**Tsukki:** kageyama will one day corrupt him 

**Angel 😇:** what do you mean by corrupt?

**devil 😈:** oh my pure sweet wife 

**Mom** don't you corrupt her either!! I need some pure children!!!

**Iwa-chan:** just leave it to shittyawa, they'll be fucked up in no time 

**Shittyawa:** awe iwa-chan 😘

**Cat:** thats not a compliment...

**🍼:** why is everyone blaming me for corruption of hinata??

**Cat:** because that's when yall fuck 

🍤: 😳

🍼 **changed his name to milk**

**Milk:** id be okay with that ??

🍤: 😳😳😳😳 me too??

**mom:** DONT USE THE STORAGE CLOSET 


	7. Chapter 7

**Milk:** has anyone seen hinata today?

**Tsukki:** did you do anything after you both confessed ?

**Cat:** hinata has asked me not to give his whereabouts 

**Freckles:** so he leaves milk man for cat, interesting 

**Mom:** WHY ISNT MY SON IN CLASS

**Dadchi:** IF HES NOT IN CLASS TELL HIM HE CANT COME TO PRACTICE 

**Shittyawa:** why are you all assuming he's not in class?? 

**Angel 😇:** this is true, hinata rarely misses class!

**Devil 😈 :** I'm assuming shittyawa knows where hinata is??

_**Asahi has left the chat** _

**Noya:** well if Asahi isn't going to be here I don't wanna be ****

_**Noya has left the chat** _

**shittyawa:** oh no I don't, I don't really care either. But I hope shrimpy is okay 

**Cat:** he said thank you 

**Milk:** so he's with you 

**Mom:** oh shit 

**dadchi:** suga language 

**Tsukki:** oo mom got scolded 

**Freckles:** my God this is problematic 

**Angel 😇 :** is hinata okay?!

**Milk:** give my hinata back 

**cat:** your hinata???? Did you claim him??

**Milk:** well no. But we have practice....

**Angel 😇 :** MY GOD KAGEYAMA YOU IDIOT

**Freckles:** intense 

**cat:** jokes on you all though. He's not with me 

**Milk:** WHERE IS HE

**Mom:** We found him 

**Dadchi:** in the storage closet 

**milk:** well did you get him out of the closet 

**Freckles:** did you just 

**angel 😇:** poor hinata 

**shittyawa:** no one should be in the closet alone! I'm coming hinata! We'll come out together!

**milk:** stay the FUCK away from him 

**shittyawa:** oh my

**mom: 👀**

**Dadchi: 👀👀**

**Tsukki: 👀👀👀**

**Freckles: 👀👀👀👀**

**Angel 😇: 👀👀👀👀👀**

**Milk:** what? 

**🍤: 🙃**

**Milk:** hinata! You're okay!

**🍤: 😘**

**Tsukki:** my god 

**Angel 😇:** he can't help you here 

**Mom:** Asahi already left the chat 

**Shittyawa:** are you guys saying I'm not God??


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter because insomnia has kicked in

**Shittyawa:** are you guys seriously saying I'm not God fr fr

**Tsukki:** this dude again 🙄 why did hinata add you 

**Freckles:** its literally 3 am go tf to sleep both of you 

**Milk:** bold of you to assume I sleep 

**Cat:** that would explain a lot tbh

**Angel 😇:** y'all woke me and kiyoko up 

**Mom:** daichi don't leave we have ten kids 

**Dadchi:** 👋

_**Dadchi has left the** _ **chat**

**Mom:** rude 

_**Devil 😈 has left the chat** _

**Iwa-chan:** wow I forgot I was in this 

**milk:** what does that mean you cat 

**Cat:** I mean you look tired a lot 

**Tsukki:** we all do. We're in high school 

**Freckles:** I'm confused as to why kageyama and kenma have beef,,

**shittyawa:** bold of you to assume its not about hinata 

**Freckles:** oh. Where's the shrimp?

**milk:** sleeping...

**tsukki:** oh? With you? 

**Cat:** interesting. What is sleep

**Angel 😇:** GOOD NIGHT 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I'm writing this drunk send help

**milk:** i miss hinata

**Shittyawa:** I miss iwa-chan, is he even here

**Tsukki:** my God yall are gay

**Freckles:** you are too the fuCK

**Angel 😇:** we are all gay here. I miss my wife 

**Cat:** I like hinata??

**🍤:** wut 😳 

**mom:** oh?

**Milk:** I FUCKING KNEW IT 

**Shittyawa:** the king is jealous 

**tsukki:** everyone could tell, but what about kuroo 

**Mom:** how interesting tsukki seems to care

**tsukki:** I'm not trying to lose any games wtf

🍤: we won't lose! I love kageyama 💘💘

**milk:** thank God.

**shittyawa:** no needed to thank me 

**Cat:** I just had to say it, I get it. Kageyamas cool

**Mom:** chaotic.. but proud we're all getting along 

**cat:** I won't let it affect our game! 

**Freckles:** what did I come back too 

**milk:** love for hinata

🍤: chaos


	10. Chapter 10

Milk: why am I always the one to text anymore 

😇: I dunno sometimes I forget I'm here

Milk: mentally ?!

😇 : physically too

Freckles: yall need help 

Tsukki: it's not your problem 

🍤 added aone and kuroo to the chat

Cat: kuroo hello

Kuroo: hello I heard you don't like me 

Cat: thats not true completely 

Kuroo: I'm wounded !

Cat: can we not talk about this privately?!?

Kuroo: valid 

Aone: I make an unlikely friendship and it gets me a group chat

🍤: hehehehehehehehehe 

Aone: thats terrifying 

Milk: honestly that's scarier than me smiling 

Tsukki: not much is scarier than you smiling 

Freckles : play nice tsukki!!!

Tsukki: why 

Milk: so we don't hate each other like shittyawa and I do??

Shittyawa: only iwa-chan can call me shittyawa 

Cat: alright guys, kuroo and I are dating 

Shittyawa: you weren't... before??

Cat: no....?

Kuroo: I wanted too omg

Shittyawa: interesting...

🍤: in lost 

Milk: where are you 

🍤: i meant in the convo bb 

Milk: oh

Tsukki: I'm surrounded by dumb asses


	11. Chapter 11

Milk: its hinatas birthday soon

Tsukki: and youre saying it in a group chat he's in because?

Aone: oh my! we must do something for chibi

cat: yes we must

Shittyawa: im sure milk doesn't know how to make a separate group chat 

Freckles: do I need to make a separate group chat

Mom: what if we remove him then add him back?

Iwa-chan: bro I literally forget about this

Shittyawa: iwa-chan~~~~~~

Iwa-chan: blocked

shittyawa: rude!!!

milk: that made my day

freckles: that's a good idea mom!

_Mom removed shrimpy from chat_

mom: its planning time

tsukki: bitches

mom: NO

milk: it has to be volleyball related 

freckles: help hinata is crying that we removed him

mom: oh no

milk: tell him its for a surprise

mom: you know hinata hates surprises right

milk: fuck


	12. shrimpy has been added back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shittyawa: that's not what you said last night ~~~
> 
> Angel: did you hear that?
> 
> Tsukki: ah the sound of murder
> 
> Shrimpy: #ripshittyawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I am back  
> Finals are death  
> Be my friend

_Shrimpy has been added back by Mom_

shittyawa: well that didnt take long

Iwachan: shut the fuck up shittyawa

Shittyawa: thats not what you said last night ~~~~

Angel: did you hear that

Tsukki: ah the sound of murder

Shrimpy: #ripshittyawa

Milk: thank God 

Tsukki: asahi isn't here 

Freckles: I have never been so concerned tsukki

Mom: why do you know what murder sounds like

Tsukki: because murder shows?? It just seemed iwachan was going to kill him

Freckles: you would like that too much 

Mom: oh god 

Tsukki: asahi isn't here!

Shrimpy: why is everyone calling asahi God

Milk: boke 

Mom: no fighting over texts!!

Angel: okay but shittyawa and iwachan haven't said anything in a while 

Aone: the author is forgetting who is in this

Angel: ahhhh makes sense 

Shittyawa: who?

Iwachan: no one shittyawa

Milk: remember that time

Shrimpy: yeah I do

Milk: boke you don't even know what I'm going to say

Shrimpy: about how shittyawa almost hit you

Mom: oh the trauma 

Angel: I'm thinking of becoming a nun

Tsukki: then you can't sleep with kiyoko 

Angel: oh,,,, well looks like that's off the charts then

Freckles: why did you?

Angel: it seemed right at the time 

Tsukki: ?

Mom: ??

Freckles: ???

Milk: ????

Shrimpy: ?????

Angel: wut 

Tsukki: unbelievable 

Mom: oh I believe it, bless her soul

Angel: suga is definitely the angel here

Aone: Shrimpy is an excellent jumper 

Shrimpy: 😭😊 thank u

Aone: of course new bff

Tsukki: oh I smell jealousy 

Milk: bOKE

Shrimpy: agh what?!

Milk: watch it

Shrimpy: watch what??

Tsukki: I'm surrounded by idiots. 

Cat: sometimes i forgot this exists

Shrimpy: hey kenma!!!

Tsukki: ah from one setter to the next 

Milk: .........

Shrimpy: what does that mean?

Tsukki: i just

Tsukki: i have to leave this chat im losing brain cells

Freckles: be nice tsukki

Tsukki: alright alright. I'll stay because you're here.

Freckles: 😊😊


	13. Chapter 13

_Angel has changed their name to yatcha_

_Yatcha has changed shrimpy name to sunboi_

_Sunboi has changed Freckles name to yams_

Tsukki: good God its midnight. Go to bed

Sunboi: YOU'RE NOT MY DAD

tsukki: I wouldn't want to be

Yams: BE NICE

Tsukki: eh 

Yams: gomen Tsukki 

Shittyawa: my God stop texting I'm trying to get laid

Tsukki: obviously its not working out

Iwachan: shittyawa go away im trying to sleep 

Shittyawa: iwachan !!!! Ruuuudddeee

Iwachan: annoying 

Cat: sleep is for the weak

Tsukki: crawling in my skin

Yams: these wounds they will not heal

Milk: emo asses

Mom: GO TO BED FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL THINGS HOLY 

yatcha: I'm sure you're getting something in ya holy

Tsukki: the child has been corrupted. Return her

Yatcha: wut

Mom: oh my. I am not thank you 

Cat: i understand why you guys always look tired now 

Mom: the bags under my eyes are GUCCI

tsukki: THIS IS A GUCCI HOUSEHOLD

yams: I love when tsukki says vines 

Yatcha: what's that

Cat: you don't 

Yams: know what

Tsukki: vines are??

Aone: how do you not know what they are

Shittyawa: vines are dead wtf lame asses

Iwachan: that coming from someone thats so eager to get laid you sneak into my room

Shittyawa: 👀👀🥺 just fck me

Iwachan: I'm good go home 

Tsukki: wait he's at your house right now and you're texting him,?

Iwachan: yes

Tsukki: my God 

_tsukki has left the chat_

yams: i was wondering when he was actually going to leave 

Mom: disappointed but not surprised 

Yatcha: i mean,,,,, I'm a little disappointed 

Milk: im sure you wouldn't be the first 

Yams: 🤭 some salt huh milk man

Milk: im tired af hinata kept me out later to practice!!

Yams: that sounds like a you problem 

Cat: i would've practiced with him if I lived closer 

Milk: no u wouldn't 

Cat: ??

Yams: oh Tsukki isn't here to make a comment. Now I'm disappointed 

Yatcha: see

Shittyawa: he can't without his glasses 

Iwachan: neither can you boke

Milk: is this tea...

Yatcha: hot ??

Aone: I'm sorry I'm still shocked small girl doesn't know what vines are

Mom: I'm disappointed tsukki isn't here

_mom has added tsukki back to the chat_

_Tsukki has left the chat_

_Mom has added tsukki back to the chat_

_Tsukki has left the chat_

_yams has added Tsukki back to the chat_

yams: stay or im dumping you

Tsukki: crawling in my skin 

Mom: are you okay??

Yams: have you not

Tsukki: heard of Linkin park???

Tsukki: actually don't answer that because I'll leave again 

Mom: I just need to make sure my children are okay 

Yatcha: are we really okay

Milk: have we ever been okay

Cat: time isn't real

Mom: oh my I'm going to take this as a no. I love my depressed children 😅❣

Shittyawa: you love daichi more

Iwachan: Jesus go to bed

Mom: I love all equally i just can sleep with daichi 

Tsukki: just call him daddy because we've already heard it

Mom: I've never called him that,,,,,

Yatcha: actually that was noya calling asahi daddy but we don't talk about that 

Mom: oh my

Tsukki: oh

Tsukki: I can see that??

Yams: why would you want too,?

Aone: what do you mean by "daddy"?

Milk: yams do you have a daddy kink

Yams: actually no

Tsukki: yes

Yams: well

Yams: no 

Milk: why is this what we talk about 

Tsukki: you asked ??

Shittyawa: I have a daddy kink~~~~ Iwachan 

Iwachan: if you don't put your phone down and go to bed you will get NOTHING 

shittyawa: good night folks 

Aone: did they just confirm

Milk: i think so

Tsukki: finally so exhausting 

Yatcha: so like is everyone dating someone on their team??

Mom: tanaka isn't 🤭

Aone: I thought he was with the libero??

Mom: noya is with asahi 

Aone: oh rip

Yatcha: i have kiyoko 🥰😍😍

Mom: we know 

Milk: i have the boke

Tsukki: the answer is yes pretty much 

Yams: i actually don't like yams 

Tsukki: then change your name??

Yams: BE NICE 

aone: just go to bed everyone 

Yatcha: good night!

Tsukki: night 

Yams: night!!

Milk: boke night 

Mom: good night my children and friends 

Cat: sleep is for the weak 


	14. Chapter 14

Sunboi: do you ever look at your boyfriend and think 'my god he's tall'

Tsukki: i think you should be asking noya that ??

Yams: look at Tsukki always participating 

Mom: #proudmom

Shittyawa: four eyes does talk a lot for hating this group

Cat: i still haven't slept 

Kuroo: im taking away your games

Cat: nooooo

Sunboi: you can stay with me hide!

Cat: bless you shoyo

Milk: no

Cat: oh

Tsukki: a little possessive??

Yams: a little??

Mom: I didn't raise you to be like this tobio

Milk: you didn't raise me?!

Sunboi: he has been called tobio

Aone: why am I here

Cat: why are any of us here

Tsukki: because mom and dad like to fuck

Yams: language,,,,

Mom: NOT IN MY HOUSEHOLD 

Tsukki: is that why daichi looks so sad now 

Mom: wait what

Tsukki: because you arent giving him any??

Shittyawa: i wish Iwachan would give me some 

Sunboi: TOBE FLYYYY HIGGGGH

mom: i give him plenty 

Mom: of stern lectures 

Yatcha: suuuuuurrreeee

Mom: i don't need to be disrespected by my children 

Tsukki: isn't that what we do best?

Mom: other then fail tests yes

Aone: 👀

Cat: 👀👀

Tsukki : call them out moM

Yams: couples who fail together stay together 

Shittyawa: are we ignoring how salty suga is today

Iwachan: can we ignore you 

Shittyawa: iwachan ~~~~

Sunboi: im not sure what's happening anymore 

Milk: neither does anyone else

Yams: rip 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom: this went downhill 
> 
> Shittyawa: like your relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm trying to add multiple chapters to make up for absence ahhhh enjoy !!

yatcha: did yall see the new schedule 

Mom: workout schedule? Yes

Yatcha: no I meant the movie schedule 

Mom: movie ??

Tsukki: yes, people still go to the movies suga

Yams: try taking dad huh 

Mom: I don't need relationship advice!!

Kuroo: you need something because he's been texting bokuto and I a lot

Mom: ........

Sunboi: do I need to investigate 🔎 

Mom: maybe...?

Tsukki: thats dangerous 

Yams: not a smart idea

Sunboi: i figured it out

Tsukki: that didnt take long 

Shittyawa: just like Iwachan last night ~~~

_Iwachan has left the chat_

Tsukki: do we consider that a confirmation or

Mom: what did he say

Sunboi: he wants to spend more time with you but you're always busy playing mom

Mom: well he can spend more time with the kids

Tsukki: 🤭

Shittyawa: 👀

Kuroo: 👀👀👀

Sunboi: yall are taking this parent thing too serious 

Milk: fr fr 

Yams: has kageyama learned abbreviations??

Milk: for real for real right??

Tsukki: nah I saw hinata take his phone 

Yams: 🤭🤭

Yatcha: I've never seen someone so clueless on texting 

Aone: I've never seen someone not know what vines are

Kuroo: SNATCH THAT WIG

Tsukki: BE NICE TO HER OR ELSE

yams: protective tsukki 🥰

Mom: this went downhill 

Shittyawa: like your relationship 

Shittyawa: im sorry suga

Kuroo: im shocked you apologized??

Shittyawa: i can apologize 

Shittyawa: also Iwachan just hit me

Kuroo: there it is 

Milk: when it comes to iwaizumi senpai oikawa is weak

Sunboi: hey remember that time

Milk: he almost hit me I know 

Yatcha: why bring it up 

Milk: why not ?

Mom: trauma 

Milk: i was so small

Sunboi: so young and innocent 

Tsukki: why are you talking as though you know 

Sunboi: ive seen his baby pictures 

Yams: was he cute 

Sunboi: he still is

Milk: 😊


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments 🤣❣

Sunboi: have you seen Yachis intimidating face

Milk: thats rude?

Yatcha: no its not

Mom: it's actually terrifying 

Yatcha: noya and tanaka taught me so when other boys try to scare me I can defend myself 

Milk: thats not really a defense...

Mom: noya and tanaka think it is

Tsukki: isn't it warming that the four dumbest people are probably the best players 

Yams: Tsukki 

Tsukki: i know i know "be nice"

Sunboi: i finally got double digits on my exam

Mom: should I ask what the grade was

Sunboi: probably not

Milk: i got a 40

Mom: my my that's better than before!!

Tsukki: oh my 

Yams: 🤭

Yatcha: we'll study harder next time!

Sunboi: yeah we will!!

Mom: I hope so

Tsukki: mom is disappointed 

Yams: but not surprised 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many updates in two days wooooooo

_Kuroo has added bokuto and akaashi to the chat_

Bokuto: hey hey HEEEEEYYY

Akaashi: oh my. I'm not entirely sure why I was added??

Aone: neither am I tbh

Sunboi: senpais!!

Kuroo: chibi chan

Bokuto: ah baby crow hello

Sunboi: hello!! Teach me more spikes !!

Bokuto: soon baby crow soon

Akaashi: why did you just become a father 

Mom: don't steal daichis job

Cat: are we ignoring that kageyama has a problem with me hanging out with hinata but not bokuto??

Kuroo: we cause more trouble for hinata then kenma tbh 

Sunboi: I have learned so much from all of you 

Milk: i have decided i cannot control who hinata hangs out with 

Mom: oh?,, progress 

Tsukki : you should see his face rn tho

Yams: its not a pretty one

Sunboi: kageyama is always pretty 

Milk: i love you

Shittyawa: oh ~~~~ is this the first 

Yatcha: you meant to send that separately didn't you??

Tsukki: ill buy him texting 101

Yams: *face palm*

Mom: well sweetie I'm glad you love hinata 

Aone: we all kinda do?? 

Cat: oh?? I actually love kuroo but hinata is less annoying 

Kuroo: shots fired. You wound me

Cat: thats what you get for taking my games 

Kuroo: I actually bought you a new one

Bokuto: i love akAAAGASHI 

Akaashi: thats not- I love you too

Bokuto: .......

Kuroo: you broke him 

Sunboi: senpai??

Mom: im proud 


	18. Chapter 18

_akaashi changed bokuto name to 🦉_

🦉: oya oya??

Akaashi: only because I love you 

Kuroo: go you two!

Cat: i love u too kuroo 

Kuroo: 💘💘💘💘

Shittyawa: I love all these confessions

Milk: boke is the best boyfriend 

🦉: beg to differ

Yams: all our boyfriends are great 

Mom: 100%

Yatcha: i love my wife 


	19. Mom has added....

_Mom has added Dadchi, Noya and Jesus to the chat_

Jesus: you guys always mess me up calling me jesus

Shittyawa: Jesus do you love me?

Noya: no, he hates you

shittyawa: that’s rude noya

milk: nothing like putting trash in its place 

sunboi: this is bullying

dadchi: my god why was i added back

mom: revenge. Also spend more time with your kids

dadchi: suga you know they actually aren’t our kids right

mom: they need us

tsukki: do we tho?

dadchi: dont disrespect your mother

mom: see

yams: this is a lot at one time

kuroo: bet that’s what you saw about tsukki 

cat: i dont know you

🦉: Oya?

Akaashi: no

🦉: oh :(

Kurdo: we are all whipped huh

dadchi: 100%


	20. Chapter 20

Sunboi: hello everyone i am excited fo the training camp!!!!!

tsukki: you’re always excited 

sunboi: not around u

yams: BE NICE

yatcha: jesus

jesus: wut

yatcha: i forgoT he was added back

noya: Jesus protection program, leader me

jesus: noya...

mom: i heard the panic in that

jesus: tsdkjcxsmmx

dadchi: how is he a flustered texter?

Mom: it’s asahi do you have to ask?

kuroo: we look forward to seeing you shorty

cat: yeah! Practicing has been boring

aone: we’ll make it interesting

shittyawa: is ushijima going to the training camp

milk: no?

shittyawa: then we’ll be there

dadchi: hold up lemme make a call

shittyawa: I will end your relationship so fast daichi

mom: dont 

shittyawa: okay dont tell iwachan

mom: i wont

tsukki: don’t underestimate the threatening mother


	21. Chapter 21

Mom: have you guys seen hinata??????

dadchi: we cant find him???

milk: BOKE ANSWER US

cat: he’s not with us

kuroo: we’ll help find shorty

tsukki: are you sure he isn’t in the bathroom????

yatcha: we already checked this place 25 times

yams: I haven’t seen him since practice

akaashi: I haven’t seen bokuto ???

Mom: are they together?? 

Akaashi: i mean bokuto usual Naps by now

milk: we have to find him

shittyawa: is someone missing their boyfriend ???

milk: maybe?? But he usually likes to do extra practice 

Aone: i saw orange hair outside

cat: hinata ??

yatcha: found him

mom: he was doing something stupid

noya: don’t disrespect 

Jesus: it was stupid

dadchi: all grounded

Milk: what were they doing??

mom: making asahi dress as jesus

shittyawa: Jesus bow down for i am god

milk: ok boomer

mom: oh my

dadchi: I’m -

Yatcha: salt??

yams: but tsukki didn’t say that


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank everyone that is enjoying this so much ❤

sunboi: can asahi dress as Jesus again

Jesus: they do this every yeAR

Noya: we actually do

Sunboi: shoot really??

Jesus: yes...

Milk: nuff

Milk: nice

Mom: how do you mess that up over text,

Tsukki: can we talk about how noya is ALWAYS where asahi is

Yams: goals :*

Noya: got a problem with that dinosaur 

Kuroo: aren't you all in the same room??

Cat: you have no right to talk you do that to me all the time wtf

Kuroo: mY preCIOUS KITTEN NO SWEARING 

cat: i didn't??

Kuroo: you did??

Cat: where?

Yams: wtf means what the fucK

Tsukki: damn you beat me too it

Mom: NO SWEARING HINATA IS PURE AJD SO IS YACHI 

dadchi: with noya and tanaka around it may be too late

Mom: nooooo😭

Sunboi: 🥺🥺

Milk: hinata doesn't swear 

Tsukki: its actually disappointing 

Yams: fr fr

Yatcha: y'all are in the same room 

Aone: I would pay to see shrimpy swear

Shittyawa: how much 

Aone: i don't know,,

🦉: why corrupt him?

Sunboi: senpai!

Akaashi: ignore them and stay pure

Sunboi: okay senpais 🥺💘


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actually I hope you all can see the emojis   
> I didn't think about that

🦉: hinata 

Sunboi: yes 

🦉: you reply a lot faster than akaashi 

Akaashi: seriously 

🦉: luv u

Akaashi: 🙃

Dadchi: there is pain in that face

Mom: I make that face everyday 

Tsukki: because of hinata and kageyama?

Mom: no...

Milk: yes

Mom: maybe

Sunboi: why me?

Mom: your grades 

Dadchi: they actually are terrifying 

Sunboi: oh

Yams: 🤭🤭

Tsukki: called out

Cat: I'll help you two study 

Kuroo: you?? Taking time away from a game??

Cat: stfu

Kuroo: oya?

🦉: oya oya 

Cat: Jesus its started

Jesus: i didn't do it

Noya: no you didn't bb 

Yams: they're actually cute ?,

Tsukki: who,,

Yams: us

Shittyawa: 🥺

Milk: its okay people can enjoy trash too

Mom: JESUS

Jesus: i feel attacked every time its used

Noya: its ok ill make you feel better 

Kuroo: oh?

🦉: oho?

Kuroo: oho oho,

Cat: akaashi get your man

Akaashi: on it .

Sunboi: i don't understand what that stuff means 

Tsukki: its stupid 

Sunboi: teach me!

Tsukki: you're IMPOSSIBLE to teach 

Yams: be NICE

yatcha: can we just all agree tsukki is trying his best but its not nice

Yams: agreed 

Milk: he has some salt 

Sunboi : he can be nice 

Mom: I've seen him be nice 

Dadchi: this is true 

Tsukki: stop talking about it

Milk: embarrassed?

Tsukki: im surprised you can spell that

Yams: hinata did 🤭

Yatcha: oh my 


	24. Idk what to title this other than my insomnia taking over rip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> MAKE A GROUP CHAT WITH ME

akaashi: have you seen your name 

🦉: wut

Sunboi: that movie broke me 

Mom: what is it??

Akaashi: a movie. Hella sad

🦉: did it make you cry

Akaashi: a little bit man 

🦉: ill fight the movie 

Akaashi: that- go ahead 

Kuroo: oh?

Cat: don't start again 

Sunboi: we should watch it!

Aone: i don't cry

Tsukki: you seem like that type 

Aone: thanks?

Jesus: i don't want to cry??

Noya: I love you but you always look like you're about to cry 

Jesus: saying I love you doesn't soften the blow 

Jesus: but I love you too..

Mom: asahi will cry at anything but its sweet

Noya: exactly!

Dadchi: we love soft Jesus 

Tsukki: that doesn't sound right??

Milk: you dont sound right?

Shittyawa: its not good to talk about yourself!

Yams: maybe you should take your own advice then. 

Akaashi: anyways 

🦉: we should watch this movie 

Mom: sounds like a good idea 

Sunboi: im ready

Milk: snuggles and movie after the practice match?

Shittyawa: did you just admit to snuggles

Milk: did you break into iwachans home to get laid? 

Milk: yup. Thought so. 

Shittyawa: 😭

Tsukki: got em🤭🤭

Akaashi: what is happening 

Jesus: honestly not a clue 

Noya: we never know 

Mom: we take it day by day 

Dadchi: im not entirely sure how some of them are alive still 

Yams: comforting 

Yatcha: movie night has been set up!!

Mom: thank you sweets!

\----

After movie 

🦉: bro that fucked me up

Kuroo: I don't think I could handle if that happened to kenma and I

Cat: oh?

Akaashi: I told y'all 

Sunboi: kageyama is mad at me

Mom: because of the movie?

Sunboi: yes

Dadchi: he'll cool off

Noya: asahi won't stop crying 

Shittyawa: big baby

Noya: i will literally put you in the trash where you belong dont think i won't 

Shittyawa: all bark no bite

Tsukki: actually he bit me once 

Shittyawa: oh?

🦉: oho oho

Kuroo: oho oho oho

Cat: god why..

Jesus: im ok guys. Also don't talk to noya that way

Shittyawa: so scary

Milk: ok boomer 

Sunboi: 🤭🤭

Yams: 🤭🤭🤭🤭

Tsukki: got eM


	25. Vines not dead

Tsukki: dont test me i have the power of God and anime on my side 

Shittyawa: vines dead bro

Sunboi: hi my name is trey and I have a volleyball game tomorrow 

Milk: oh hi thanks for checking in shittyawa is still a piece of garbage 

Yams: people let me tell you about my best friend, he's a warm hearted person 

Mom: PATRICA get it together sweetie we have a game 

Noya: crawling in my skin

Jesus: these wounds they will not heal 

Sunboi: professor is there any homework today 

🦉: i am an owl

Sunboi: woo!!

Kuroo: @ kenma excuse me sir, are you aware you're a cat?

Cat: 😲

Shittyawa: vines still dead bro

Yams: i think there's a dinosaur in my bathroom 

Tsukki: *dinosaur noises*

Milk: shit

Dadchi: who wants to get crazy for new years 

Noya: screams and breaks glass

🦉: alright Travis make them wait for it

Akaashi: BOOM

Jesus: i love me a church girl that go to church and rEEAD HER BIBLE

noya: we're number 1

Yams: stOP you almost made me drop my croissant 

Tsukki: welcome to physics 

Sunboi: its a hard knock life for us

Aone: my life is being ruined by the internet

Yatcha: and thats when they had become terribly lost 

Mom: are we lost

Dadchi: no

Yatcha: he lied

Dadchi: stop that

Tsukki: I can't stand people always talking about there girl. I like lowkey stuff. EVERYBODY LOOK AT YAMAGUCHI HES SO CUTE HE HAS A FACE AND OPINIONS

kuroo: do you wanna make out

Cat: no

Kuroo: hah me neither I wanna go to sleep 

Aone: I dont suppose either of you know the key to a healthy relationship 

Yatcha: communication 


	26. Vines not dead pt 2

noya: STORY TIME everyone in this group chat is entirely straight 

Noya: April fools 

Tsukki: im so tired of being you

Sunboi: help!!.

Yatcha: have no fear

Milk: i got this *punch*

Yatcha: oh that's sweet

Yams: little did she know the mysterious figure creeping up behind her 

Yatcha: ah!

Sunboi: smile!

Milk: *smiles*

Sunboi: oh so handsome!!

Mom: wHY IS YOUR REPORT CARD ON THE CEILING 

milk: you said bring my grades up

Mom: i did say that, lemme see them

Noya: I am the sand guardian, guardian of the sand 

Jesus: posiden quivers before him

Noya: fuck off

Akaashi: every body has a gay cousin 

🦉: bitch I don't have a gay cousin 

🦉: oh shit I am the gay cousin 

Jesus: who's there

Dadchi: nobody fck off

Milk: shittyawa is so annoying 

Shittyawa: i heard you were talking shit about me

Milk: what the fcK

Mom: *dances to wii music*

Sunboi: wow guys we really have no life huh

Shittyawa: absolutely none

Milk: does our life only consist of vines and volleyball 

Cat: and video games 

Kuroo: yes.


	27. Chapter 27

🦉: hello

Dadchi: helloo 

Shittyawa: hello

Kuroo: hello from the other sideeeeee 

Sunboi: oya?

Akaashi: oh no

Cat: hinata its a trap 

Kuroo: OYA OYA

🦉: OYA OYA OYA

Milk: stop

Shittyawa: you know you love me

Noya: bitch boy

Jesus: its Britney bitch 

Mom: we're gonna have some quality family time 

Tsukki: yeah who wants to do that 

Dadchi: oh

Mom: OH

Kuroo: oya..

Akaashi: my god

Sunboi: we have a problem 

Aone: just one?

Tsukki: fuck this shit I'm out 


	28. Chapter 28

🦉: can we buy nerf guns 

Akaashi: for?

Tsukki: to battle duh

Sunboi: ooooo fun!!

Cat: i hate water

Kuroo: bokuto always looks at peace in the water while kenmas inner cat comes out

Dadchi: its always interesting to see

Mom: if we get sprayed by asahi is it holy water

Jesus: i expected this from anyone else but you

Mom: 🤭

Yams: i used to think other sports had scary people 

Yams: but volleyball has scary people too

Yatcha: kiyoko and I will not be participating in nerf wars

Noya: we taught you better than that 

🦉: protect small bean

Akaashi: im glad he doesn't mean me for once 

Tsukki: he calls you small bean?

Shittyawa: you guys can't hit me I'm God

Milk: boomer please 

Sunboi: it doesn't have the same affect 

Milk: you're right it doesn't 

Yams: *face palm*

Dadchi: we literally have Jesus on our team

Mom: yeah step up shittyawa 

Tsukki: got em

Kuroo: we love couples that defend 

Cat: i want my video games back

Aone: what the heck did I come back too

Sunboi: hello!!

Aone: hello 

Kuroo: so nerf wars?

🦉: OYA


	29. Chapter 29

jesus: can someone braid hair 

Sunboi: i can 

Noya: what if I wore my hair down

Tsukki: you'd be shorter 

Yams: your hair adds to your height 

Jesus: hinata can you braid my hair

Sunboi: yES

Cat: can you braid mine too

Sunboi: yES

Kuroo: how did you learn to braid??

Sunboi: i have a little sister 

🦉: a baby hinata??

Akaashi: dont say that again please 

🦉: but it's a baby hinata

Milk: her names natsu

Cat: she has same orange hair as hinata

Mom: there's ANOTHER CHILD

dadchi: does she like volleyball 

Sunboi: she knows how much volleyball means too me??

Jesus: is anyone else imagining a smaller quick attack 

Noya: no asahi 

Dadchi: i am 

Noya: oh

Mom: why didn't we know

Sunboi: because you didn't ask??

Tsukki: are we ignoring the fact kageyama knew her name

Yams: and kenma said she had same hair

Sunboi: they've met her ??

Kuroo: when did kenma meet her??

Sunboi: they came for a game 

Tsukki: when did kageyama meet her 

Yatcha: when kageyama stayed the night 

Sunboi: you beat me!

Milk: she asked to play with my hair. 10/10 adorable and just as pure

🦉: we must meet small hinata 

Sunboi: im sure she'd love that 

Aone: I have also met small hinata

Sunboi: you have! She did your makeup and hair 

Aone: I felt beautiful 

Sunboi: you are beautiful 

Milk: did you guys really think there's only one hinata?

Mom: honestly 

Dadchi: yes

Shittyawa: this is going into my nightmares

Noya: i want to meet her

Sunboi: if you corrupt her

Noya: asahi will be there to control me

Jesus: thats a lot of pressure ..


	30. Chapter 30

Sunboi: so after training camp everyone is coming over to meet natsu???

Kuroo: oh yes

Sunboi: mom will be so excited to meet you all!

🦉: im excited to meet hinata baby

Akaashi: dont say that

Cat: i want my hair braided 

Sunboi: natsu is good at that

Cat: kuroo isn't 

Kuroo: thats rude 

Cat: i didn't mean too

Aone: hinata is good at braiding hair 

Milk: he's mine 

Tsukki: there's the protective king 

Milk: dont call me that 

Yams: be NICE

Tsukki: got em🤭🤭

Yatcha: are we ignoring the fact hinata can braid better than me

Mom: no we weren't going to wound you

Yatcha: aw mom

Dadchi: supportive parents 101


	31. So many chapters in the past few days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update 
> 
> I have no life

_Noya has left the chat_

_Jesus has added noya back to the chat_

noya: guess who's back 

Noya: back again 

Jesus: did you only leave to do that?

Noya: shadys back, tell a friend 

Noya: 100% I also knew you'd add me back:*

Jesus: oh my 

Shittyawa: are you really shady tho

Noya: no i think you win that title 

Milk: i thought he won garbage ??

Mom: BULLYING 

yatcha: remember when he was super depressed 

Shittyawa: bold of you to assume I'm still not super depressed 

Milk: bold of you to assume you're not trash

Yams: im proud of the grammar 

Tsukki: its unfortunate that every time they text correctly we feel proud 

Mom: i was thinking that tbh 

Dadchi: but they seem to have gotten their grades up 

Tsukki: dont say that the egos will sky rocket 

Cat: you're welcome 

Kuroo: oya?

🦉: oya oya

Sunboi: OYA OYA OYA

🦉: he's one of us now. 

Kuroo: we have taught baby crow well

Sunboi: 😊😊

Milk: im disappointed 

Cat: but not surprised 

Shittyawa: i miss iwachan 

Yatcha: aren't you guys in the same room

Shittyawa: he left 

Milk: i would too 

Dadchi: the tea is hot

Mom: why does that feel like a dad trying to keep up with slang 

Tsukki: because that's exactly what that is

Dadchi: 😭


	32. Chapter 32

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii 

Akaashi: yes?

🦉: hey hey hey

Kuroo: oho

Dadchi: can I leave 

Tsukki: constant mood

Mom: NO LEAVING 

Yams: we suffer together 

Sunboi: i want to be tiny giant 

Milk: if i can live through this I can do anything 

Sunboi: as long as I'm around you're invincible!

Mom: you guys are cute its sickening 

Dadchi: what about us 

_noya has added tanaka to the chat_

noya: prepare for trouble 

Tanaka: AND MAKE IT DOUBLE


	33. Pokémon theme song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know i needed this until now

Sunboi: I want to be the very best, like no one ever was

Milk: To catch them is my real test

Yatcha: To train them is my cause!

🦉: i will travel across the land 

Tsukki: searching far and wide 

Cat: each Pokémon to understand 

Yams: the power thats inside!

Mom: Pokémon 

Dadchi: gotta catch em all

Kuroo: its you and me

🦉: I know its my destiny 

Noya: Pokémon!

Tanaka: oh your my best friend 

Jesus: in a world we must defend!

Aone: Pokémon 

Shittyawa: gotta catch em all

Mom: a heart so trueeee

Dadchi: our courage will pull us through

Cat: you teach me and I'll teach you

Shittyawa: Pokémon 

Kuroo: gotta catch em all

Aone: gotta catch em all

Sunboi: every challenge along the way

Milk: with courage i will face 

Shittyawa: i will battle every day to claim my rightful place 

Mom: come with me the time is right 

Dadchi: there's no better team

🦉: arm in arm will win the fight 

Akaashi: its always been our dream 

Aone: Pokemon!

  
Cat: Gotta catch em' all!

Tanaka: It's you and me

  
Noya: I know it's my destiny!

Jesus: Pokemon!

Cat: Oh, you're my best friend

  
sunboi: In a world we must defend

Yatcha: Pokemon

Dadchi: Gotta catch em' all

Kuroo: Gotta catch em' all

  
cat: Po-ke-mon


	34. Chapter 34

Tsukki: can we just give Shittyawa props for participating in the Pokémon theme song 

Yams: since he didn't participate in vines

Aone: i participated too..

Cat: we give you credit 

Sunboi: im proud of all of you 

Milk: natsu has asked everyone to come back and see her

Kuroo: anything for baby hinata 

🦉: anything for hinata baby

Akaashi: no

🦉: 🥺🥺

Cat: why does he say it like that

Akaashi: how should I know 

Cat: you're dating him?

Akaashi: do you know what kuroo does half the time?

Cat: no

Akaashi: my point exactly 

Sunboi: interesting 🤔 

Yams: intense 

Sunboi: we are not the same

Tsukki: his grades are better

Yams: BE NICE

Tsukki: got em 

Milk: boke

Sunboi: what?

Mom: the fact that he answers to it now

Dadchi: its interesting 

Shittyawa: its like me answering to Shittyawa 

Tsukki: you literally answer to trash 

Sunboi: do you answer to SALT

Yams: salt bae

Yatcha: this gives me anxiety 

Mom: oh sweets 

Aone: protect small one

_noya has changed Shittyawa name to trash_

jesus: noya be nice

Noya: anything you say jesus

Trash: classy


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get to 50 chapters by tonight??🤔🤔

🦉: aaaaGAAAAASSSHHHIII

Kuroo: kEEENMAAA

🦉: are you making fun of me

Cat: always ?

Akaashi: what bokuto?

🦉: hehehehehe you answered 

Akaashi: a child

Noya: yes 

Jesus: we are all children of God

Dadchi: i am not God but you are my children 

Mom: this took an interesting turn 

Tanaka: TALK SHIT GET HIT 

aone: what

Yatcha: im not sure tbh

Milk: do we ever know 

Tsukki: you and hinata never do


	36. Chapter 36

Akaashi: i made a mistake taking bokuto to the zoo 

Kuroo: how

Dadchi: is that a mistake 

Cat: ??

Akaashi: we've been here for five hours 

Tsukki: its like hinata watching the little giant game 

Milk: why have you been there that long 

Akaashi: he found the owl exhibit 

Sunboi: that makes sense now 

Kuroo: when did he find the exhibit 

Cat: obviously five hours ago. How are you a grade above me

Tsukki: age.

Cat: 🙃

Akaashi: how do I get him to leave 

Kuroo: you dont

Cat: nice knowing you

Mom: you live there now

Akaashi: fuck

Milk: oh?

Aone: this is problematic 

Akaashi: he has to leave eventually right ?

Kuroo: you know bokuto and his owls

Akaashi: crap you're right 

Cat: again, nice knowing you

Akaashi: i have an idea 

Sunboi: share ??

Milk: yeah

Yatcha: ??

Akaashi: I'll buy him an owl

Kuroo: a real one ?

Cat: are you stupid 

Trash: yes

Aone: we just pop up

Tanaka: we do

Noya: thunder

Akaashi: ill buy him a stuffed owl

Cat: doesn't he have like 50?

Kuroo: 10..

Cat: of course you know 

Kuroo: 🤷‍♀️🤷‍♀️

Dadchi: good idea Akaashi 

Akaashi: thank you.

Sunboi: let us know how it goes 

Noya: do you think he'll move 

Tanaka: nope 

Dadchi: ill be surprised tbh

Kuroo: he'll make Akaashi take him back 

Cat: i wanna see the cats 

Kuroo: soon

Cat: yes

Sunboi: milk boi i wanna go too

Mom: field trip?

Yatcha: how fun!

Akaashi: update 

Sunboi: yes?

Noya: i have money bet on this

Dadchi: and to think hinata was who we needed to watch

Akaashi: we left the zoo now he's crying. But he is in love with the owl

Cat: im proud 

Noya: damnit I lost the bet 

Tanaka: AHAHAHAHHAH 


	37. Chapter 37

Cat: theres a new game i want 

Kuroo: I will buy it 

Cat: marry me

Sunboi: thats adorable 

Milk: we love that

Mom: did you break kuroo tho

🦉: hes not breathing 

Akaashi: marry me bokuto 

Tsukki: neither of them are breathing 

Sunboi: well help them!

Tsukki: nah

Yams: they've helped you 

Tsukki: their significant others can help them 

Akaashi: no

Cat: nah

Tsukki: thats harsh 

Sunboi: ill help 

Milk: nO

Mom: this got dark

Noya: jesus marry me

Jesus: noya i...

Dadchi: shoot don't do it over text 

Jesus: i

Noya: ??

Tanaka: ????

Jesus: will you marry me nishinoya?

Noya: are you..

Jesus: serious? Yes I am

Mom: and he did it over text 

Milk: this is...

Sunboi: interesting 

Trash: i can't believe everyone else was purposed to before me 

Milk: sometimes trash isn't lucky 

Tanaka: what?

Noya: after graduation. Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a topic to talk about! Curious about what you all want to see 🤔🤔


	38. Chapter 38

sunboi: hey hey hey 

Milk: oya

Tsukki: oya oya

Yams: oya oya oya

Mom: did this become opposite day??

Kuroo: hey bokuto

🦉: what?

Kuroo: are you missing anything 

🦉: ??

Kuroo: check

Akaashi: what did you take? 

Kuroo: Nothing 

🦉: YOU TOOK SOMETHING 

Kuroo: what did I take?

🦉: my heart 🥺

Tsukki: y'all on another level of bromance 

Yams: i wish we were goals

Dadchi: i heard some report cards are due ??

Mom: whered you hear that

Sunboi: looks like another lap around the gym kageyama 

Sunboi: hey mom can I throw a party tomorrow night 

Mom: HELL YES

Mom: wait

Mom: I typed HELL YES

Sunboi: thx :)))

Tsukki: i got 2 grams for $40

Tsukki: wrong people

Kuroo: oya?? 

Mom: WHAT

Dadchi: im not surprised??

Mom: BE SURPRISED 

🦉: looks like hinatas party gonna be LIT

Mom: two grams of what???

Tsukki: grammar books??

Yams: *face palm*


	39. Chapter 39

Noya: im going to the hospital 

Mom: why???

Noya: because every time I close my eyes I can't see

Mom: definitely adopted 

Jesus: im gonna marry that man 

Dadchi: it pains me the four dumbest people are the best players. It keeps me up at night 

Sunboi: guys its going to snow soon

Tanaka: ❄❄

Noya: can we play in the snow 

Jesus: yes

Dadchi: no

Trash: let them get sick

_mom has removed trash from the chat_

Mom: there i fixed it 😊

Tsukki: my salt is rubbing off

Yams: corrupting mom

Yatcha: kiyoko will hit you if you get sick

Tanaka: thats tempting 

Dadchi: ILL HIT YOU

Jesus: ah angry daichi 

Dadchi: not angry yet

Sunboi: i haven't played in the snow in so long 

Milk: does natsu like the snow?

Cat: yes she does

Aone: scary he knows 

Milk: im not gonna ask

Tsukki: hes jealous 

Milk: shut up


	40. Chapter 40

_Sunboi changed milk name to sttr_

Sttr: why

Sunboi: im not sure 

Kuroo: i don't know what to change my name too

Cat: keep it as kuroo

🦉: woooooo

Akaashi: jesus. 

Jesus: wut 

Mom: author is running out if ideas 

Dadchi: oh yeah 

Yatcha: give her ideas 

Aone: vines are life 

Tsukki: part of me misses that depressed asshole

Yams: oh?

Tsukki: PART

🦉: 👀👀👀

Mom: mommy didn't raise no pussys

Dadchi: SUGA

Tanaka: what the heck

Noya: sorry I took his phone 

Jesus: sigh

Noya: remember that time dadchi covered the teams ass in a game

Mom: you're definitely the badass child

Noya: dann it feels good to be a gangsta😎

Tanaka: 😎

Kuroo: 😎😎

🦉: 😎😎😎

Akaashi: stop ✋ 

Cat: enough 

Aone: stOP

Yatcha: red light ??


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first part kags and kuroo

first part between sttr and kuroo

_kuroo has messaged sttr_

Kuroo: i have a proposal 

Sttr: whats that 

Kuroo: are you asking what i want or what a proposal is

Sttr: what do you want 

Kuroo: let's make kenma and hinata jealous 

Sttr: trouble in paradise??

Kuroo: dont talk about it. Are you down or not

Sttr: what do I get out of it

Kuroo: idk if hinata is jealous usually sex comes from it??

Sttr: we haven't..

Kuroo: so it may get you laid?

Sttr: what else 

Kuroo: ill let kenma teach you some setter stuff

Sttr: alright. How are we going to do this?

Kuroo: ill flirt in the group chat, try to flirt back

Sttr: what you think I cant flirt?

Kuroo: no i don't think you can.

Sttr: you're probably right 

Kuroo: i know I am. I am always this kind 

\--- back to group chat ----

Kuroo: my i was watching our last game against Karasuno and kageyama i have to say you looked so good ~~~

Sunboi: um

Mom: am I missing something 

Dadchi: did something happen with kenma?

Sttr: well I appreciate that but you were definitely looking fine yourself 😍

Tsukki: oh?

🦉: bro

Akaashi: dont get involved 

🦉: yes akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii 

Kuroo: i wish you were my setter ~~

Sttr: oh you flatter me. 

Cat: what

Cat: the

Cat: fuck

Kuroo: im only flattering because its true 😍

Cat: mf you've never talked to me like that 

Kuroo: maybe you haven't paid attention to it, since you're always on a game

Sunboi: um.. kageyamas mine??

Kuroo: not for long 😜

Mom: OH? YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE FROM MY SON??

dadchi: dont get involved. 

Mom: wtf

Tsukki: this took an interesting turn ??

Yams: you care ??

Tsukki: not really 

Aone: shrimpy if they dump you I'll take you

Cat: i will too

Kuroo: kageyama whens the next practice match?

Sttr: i think next week??

Kuroo: looking forward to seeing a snack 😋 

Cat: again what the fuck

Kuroo: jealous?

Sunboi: back the fuck off my bakageyama 

Mom: no swearing 

Sunboi: nows not the fucking time

Dadchi: be nice,,,,

Yatcha: this is as scary as when they got into a fight 

Sttr: jealous?

Sunboi: i am what the heck! What are you doing 

Kuroo: making you jealous. Thats all :)

Mom: you're going to hell


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first part kenma and hinata

first part cat and Sunboi 

_cat has messaged Sunboi_

Cat: you know we have to get even right 

Sunboi: of course we do. 

Cat: i also can't believe you swore,,,

Sunboi: so do we mention we've kissed or 

Cat: we give it the good ole razzle dazzle

Cat: only when needed. 

Sunboi: this could be dangerous 

Cat: im living for every minute of it

Sunboi: we need to get out more

Cat: probably 

\---back to group chat---

Sunboi: kenma thank you for hanging out with me i had so much fun!

Cat: of course my angel 

Yatcha: oh?

Sttr: what happened 

Sunboi: nothing ;)

Cat: yeah , nothing ;)

Kuroo: when did you all hang out,,,

Cat: remember when you texted asking where I was

Sunboi: he was with me

Jesus: this chat needs Jesus 

Noya: we need more than Jesus right now 

Mom: oh my

Dadchi: dont get involved suga

Tsukki: shorty be getting around huh

Cat: it was just a kiss

Yams: OH

Tanaka: MY

Noya: GOD

Akaashi: did you

Sunboi: cheat? No no. That happened before kageyama and I started dating 

Sttr: you kissed?

Kuroo: kenma?

Cat: what?

Kuroo: where are you rn 

Cat: leaving the store 

Kuroo: ill be home shortly 

Yatcha: this is 

Aone: anxiety 

Tanaka: damn 

Sunboi: is kageyama breathing 

Yams: barely 

Sttr: we're going home 

Sunboi: im already home? 

Sttr: im coming over then

Kuroo: are you happy kenma

Cat: revenge is sweet :)

Mom: all going to hell

Tsukki: I swear if yama does this to me 

Yams: what?

Tsukki: i won't be happy 

Aone: are you ever happy 

🦉: he is 

Akaashi: I've seen him happy

Aone: oh nice 


	43. Chapter 43

🦉: hey hey hey

Akaashi: what now

🦉: i was thinking we should have a truce 

Mom: huh?

🦉 _has added trash, iwachan and kiyoko back to the chat_

Iwachan: God why

Trash: hello!

Kiyoko: where's my wife

Yatcha: wife!

Kiyoko: wife!!

Akaashi: i can feel kageyamas rage

Sttr: no im fine 

Sunboi: oh?

Mom: who is this

Dadchi: is anger management working out?

Tsukki: oh?

Kuroo: oho?

Yams: that makes sense now

Sunboi: hes doing just fine guys

Sttr: yes it is thank you 

Tsukki: hell has frozen over 

🦉: 🙃

Trash: my my kageyama has learned to respect his elders 

Sttr: ok boomer 

Tsukki: there he is 

Dadchi: we were working on that

Noya: id say ok boomer to shittyawa too

Jesus: noya..

Noya: gomen gomen 

Tanaka: those are the people that have onion head right

Iwachan: do you really associate people by vegetables or another objects 

Tanaka: did your team call me a delinquent?

🦉: 🙃🙃🙃🙃

Sunboi: points have been made

Akaashi: team Switzerland 

Cat: everyone has a comment about someone in the long run.

Trash: kitty cat finally speaks 

Iwachan: bokuto wanted a truce why do you antagonize them 

Mom: because he has nothing better to do

Dadchi: TRUCE

Tsukki: for once I'm not throwing salt ??

Yatcha: why did you include my wife she's done nothing wrong 

🦉: it felt wrong not having everyone back 

Kiyoko: oh, that's sweet

Tanaka: KIYOKO 

noya: KIYOKO 😭

Jesus: YOURE TAKEN 

noya: i can't appreciate kiyoko?

Yatcha: no that's my job

Kiyoko: you have more than that for a job

Tanaka: oh?


	44. Chapter 44

Yams: im weak

Tsukki: no you arent 

Yams: im weak but whats wrong with that?

Sunboi: you're strong af yamaguchi ❣

Yams: i love you guys 

Mom: stay strong yama

Tsukki: is the game stressing you?

Yams: no its actually a song but I love the support 

Tsukki: 🙃

Dadchi: Tsukki was right there for yama

Trash: how cute four eyes ~~

Sunboi: oh boy..

Yatcha: yama if you need anything ❣❣

Yams: Definitely a spa day with hinata and you and kiyoko again 

Sttr: a what?

Sunboi: spa day?

Aone: that sounds fun

Cat: i went before it was fun

Sunboi: it was!

Yams: oh kenma come too!!

Trash: is he just inviting anyone 

Mom: only select few

Dadchi: i take it you were invited?

Mom: im the mom, who else pays for it

Kiyoko: i told you I can pay for myself and Yachi 

Yatcha: oh i can pay for myself

Sunboi: i can pay for myself too,,

Mom: hUSH

Sunboi: yes mom

Cat: you guys are sweet 

Kuroo: kenma has been relaxed af since y'all went to the spa 

🦉: did they drug him

Akaashi: why is that where your mind goes?

Sunboi: who knows 


	45. Chapter 45

mom: has anyone seen will

Dadchi: who's will

Mom: my will to livE

Sunboi: mom what

Tsukki: sorry sorry I told him to say that

Dadchi: you're terrible 

Kuroo: i really thought suga was depressed 

Mom: bold of you to assume I'm not

Dadchi: suga?

Mom: hm?

Sttr: we love u

Cat: im always depressed 

Trash: sAME

Iwachan: can you for once not make something about you

Dadchi: whats going on

Tsukki: protective dad here

🦉: hey hey hey don't be sad

Akaashi: its not that mf easy bokuto 

Cat: fr

Sunboi: hugs?

Mom: ill be fine you guys

Kiyoko: we shall give hugs to all the sad folks

Tanaka: dont hug trash

Yatcha: HUGS TO ALL THE SAD FOLKS

trash: thank you 😭

Noya: what happened to the intimidating face

Yatcha: how am I supposed to show it over text

Noya: valid point

Jesus: anyone want a hug from Jesus 

Noya: mE

Sunboi: 😲😲

Sttr: I just got used to high fives 

Mom: this is true 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give ideas


	46. hinata stuck in a tree ?!?

_sttr has changed their name to milk_

Milk: back again

Milk: anyways has anyone seen hinata??

Sunboi: im so proud you figured that out

Milk: yeah texting for dumbass 101 really helped 

Sunboi: you actually read it

Milk: was i not supposed to?

Tsukki: 🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭

Yams: seriously hinata where are you?

Mom: last time we saw him at practice??

Noya: he was playing around the trees in the courtyard 

Tanaka: we didn't dare him to do anything 

Dadchi: i don't believe you??

Jesus: they're telling the truth 

Kuroo: why do we always lose chibi 

Tsukki: height?

Yams: be nice 

Mom: hinata where are you

Sunboi: find me

Trash: oh a game?

Iwachan: can i leave 

Trash: no

Cat: seriously why do you guys lose hinata so much 

🦉: a valid question 

Akaashi: we lose bokuto to the forest a lot

🦉: when the forest calls i answer 

Akaashi: of course 

Mom: hinata this isn't funny where are you 

Sunboi: i was serious about finding me

Dadchi: we've searched the school?!

Sunboi: you've walked by me like four times though 

Noya: are you still outside 

Sunboi: yes

Jesus: i will save you 

Tanaka: jesus to the rescue 

Mom: are you

Sunboi: what

Milk: boke tell us where you are

Sunboi: find me

Trash: this is interesting 

Aone: do i need to visit to find chibi 

Mom: no we can find him ...

Dadchi: i hope...

Noya: what do you see

Sunboi: its green and high up

Milk: boke

Sunboi: what

Milk: are you FICKING stuck in a tree again 

Tsukki: again?

Yatcha: he likes to be tall so he climbs trees

Milk: then gets scared and can't get down

Mom: but he jumps?

Dadchi: oh this is going to keep me up tonight 

Sunboi: its not that I'm scared its just harder to get down 

Trash: thats what she said 

Cat: a child

🦉: yes

Kuroo: so are you guys going to help him get down or

Mom: we're on the way hinata 

Noya: you realize there's a lot of trees

Tanaka: I have so many questions 

Dadchi: now isn't the time

Tsukki: welp I'll leave you all to it

Yams: help him down dinosaur 

Tsukki: fine 🙂 

Sunboi: thank you

Milk: im always surprised by hinata 

Sunboi: not disappointed?

Mom: occasionally disappointed 

Noya: you arent allowed by trees for a while 

Sunboi: how else will I be tall

Tsukki: get on a tall person's shoulders?!

Sunboi: are you offering 

Tsukki: no


	47. What if we were cats

Sunboi: what if we were cats

Cat: im already a cat

Kuroo: we are already cats

Sunboi: meow

Milk: meow

Mom: meow

Trash: MEOOOW

dadchi: we are crows stop embarrassing the family 

Tsukki: *dinosaur noises*

Yams: meow

🦉: woohooo

Yatcha: meow

Kiyoko: meow

Tanaka: meow

Noya: meow

Jesus: meow

Aone: meow?

Akaashi: meow??

Kuroo: meow

Iwachan: meow

Trash: iwachan!!

Iwachan: meoW

Sunboi: thanks for coming to my ted talk


	48. Power outage

Sunboi: did you guys see the nation wide power outtage

Cat: im not sure what to do 

Sunboi: what do you mean?

Cat: mY GAMES WERENT SAVED

Kuroo: oh no, this is crisis mode

Mom: kenma sweetie...

Dadchi: why if there's a power out you guys text 

Sunboi: we always text?

Kuroo: kenma is shaking guys

Sunboi: hold him?

Kuroo: hes hissing at me

🦉: this is dangerous territory 

Akaashi: it is

Mom: hold him though 

Kuroo: im tryING

cat: hisses

Noya: im lowkey scared of the dark

Jesus: ill come over to snuggle 

Noya: yeS

Sunboi: kageyama 

Milk: what

Sunboi: snuggle me??

milk: i have to drink all the milk in the fridge or else it'll go bad

Sunboi: seriously 

Milk: yes!

Tsukki: why don't you morons save your phone battery?

Yams: 🤭🤭

Trash: iwachan come overrrr

Iwachan: its dark Shittyawa 

Trash: but :(

Iwachan: no

🦉: the forest is calling me

Sunboi: really?!

Tsukki: a child 

Akaashi: yes

Tsukki: got em

Mom: i would think asahi would be scared of the dark not noya

Dadchi: right?

Tanaka: something seems off 🤔 

Kiyoko: maybe because there's a power outage ??

Yatcha: i love my wife 

Sunboi: are we ignoring that kageyama chose milk over me

Cat: are we IGNORING MY GAMES WERENT SAVED 

Kuroo: yes yes we were 

Cat: murder mURDER

Kuroo: oh no

🦉: 👀 rip Kuroo 


	49. Chapter 49

Milk: remember that time hinata wore an orange jersey 

Sunboi: where is this going 

Milk: human tangerine 

Sunboi: milk man

Yams: are we comparing everyone to fruits or anything?

Sunboi: apparently 

Tsukki: oikawa is trash 

Trash: its okay when milk or Iwachan does it 

Yams: Tsukki is a dinosaur!

Tsukki: yams really?

Yams: only because you love them?

Kuroo: clearly kenma is a cat

Akaashi: bokuto is an owl

🦉: i love u

Noya: jesus is asahi 

Jesus: i think you mean it the other way

Noya: not at all

Noya: tanaka is Buddha 

Tanaka: how sweet bro

Yatcha: suga is an angel 

Sunboi: so are u

Yatcha: 😭

Iwachan: daichi is probably a dog 

Sunboi: aone is a big wolf

Aone: hinata is the little giant 

Sunboi: 😭❣

Yatcha: Tsukki is definitely a sour patch kid 

Yams: sour. Sweet. Gone


	50. 50 chapters, woo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some sap from the couples for the 50th chapter :))

Sunboi: i love kageyama, volleyball and my friends 

Milk: i love hinata, milk and volleyball 

Mom: i love daichi and my family, also my children 

Dadchi: i love suga and my team

Cat: i love video games... and cats also kuroo

Kuroo: kenma wins my heart over volleyball any time 

Akaashi: i really love bokuto,,,, and playing volleyball with you all

🦉: they said no crying in the club but that's all I'm doing rn. I love akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii, kuroo and volleyball 

Tsukki: i love dinosaurs and yama

Yams: awh Tsukki ❣ i love you too, also my friends 

Aone: i love the friendships hinata helped me get

Trash: i love Iwachan 

Iwachan: i love you too.

Trash: iwachan ~~~~♡

Noya: i love Jesus. Have y'all seen the ring 

Jesus: you dont take it off ❣ i love my little rolling thunder 

Tanaka: I love my family I've made in volleyball 

Yatcha: i love my wife !

Kiyoko: i love my wife!!

Sunboi: what if we compliment each other today

Noya: ASAHI I WOULD FIGHT A TREE FOR YOU

Sunboi: how about you compliment someone you don't often speak too?

Mom: thats difficult because you talk to everyone?

Sunboi: i don't talk to kiyoko that much or asahi-chan 

Mom: actually that's true 

Sunboi: or we can compliment someone?

Trash: milk man even though I almost hit you, I am proud at how much you've grown

Sunboi: i am proud 

Dadchi: i love how hinata gets along with everyone 

Tsukki: i love how caring mom is

Yams: i love how kuroo and bokuto are on opposite teams but they're best friends 

Cat: i love kageyamas accurate tosses

Yatcha: i love how you all can fight but make up soon after. You guys are family 

Kiyoko: yachi 😭😭

Noya: 😭😭

Sunboi: yachi is too sweet for this world 

Mom: she really is 


	51. bobs burgers quotes

yams: uhhhhhhh

Tsukki: okay I'm going but I'm going to complain the entire time

🦉: do you think horses get songs stuck in their heads

Mom: mommy doesn't get drunk she just has fun

Dadchi: im just a little tired. Also, I might be a pimp 

Kuroo: only strippers shave above the knee

Cat: hey Jennifer slowpez get out of the way

Milk: our gang is called the broken glass kids. We'll cut you

Sunboi: i think I have the best legs in the family and the smoothest bottom

Yatcha: i am a strong, smart, sensual woman

Akaashi: I've eaten nine birthday cakes and I still feel empty 

Tanaka: camera take the day off! I've added ten pounds myself 

Tsukki: i don't appreciate your lack of sarcasm 

Kiyoko: im no hero. I put my bra on one boob at a time like everyone else

Jesus: its okay i guess I wasn't meant to have a good life 

Mom: you hear me Tina 

Tsukki: yes mom I wear glasses not hearing aids 

Trash: was it obvious I don't care

Aone: you're judged from the day you're born

Iwachan: dont have a crap attack 


	52. Chapter 52

Sunboi: let's say our fears

Milk: running out of milk 

Mom: this is a bad idea 

Dadchi: im surprised this group chat is still going 

Tsukki: like we have anything better to do

Cat: well my fear already came true 

Kuroo: and what's that

Cat: my games not saving 

Trash: bold of you to assume i have fears

Iwachan: me being straight 

Trash: ONE FEAR

Mom: 🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭

Tsukki: got em

Sunboi: back to the fears

Noya: darkness 

Jesus: noya not marrying me :((

Noya: bb don't think that ❣❣

Yams: scary people 

Tsukki: losing brain cells 

Kuroo: kenma when his games won't save

Akaashi: bokutos dejected mode

🦉: oh

🦉: fear would be Akaashi not loving me

Tanaka: being left alone ://

Sunboi: my friends not being happy 

Aone: my fear is this photo <https://pin.it/1QUttrW>

Trash: hOW DID YOU FJND THAT


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I DIDNT MAKE THESE VIDEOS

Cat: <https://pin.it/7mEi1to> kuroo at his finest

kuroo: why did you 

Sunboi: thats cute!

Trash: <https://youtu.be/V9KxSiYZngs> listen guys i made a video of the team setters and I think we should actually do the dance now 

Kuroo: *nose bleed*

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii *nose bleed*

Akaashi: wow I

Sunboi: GOD KAGEYAMA LOOKS FIRE

mom: im not added its cool

Trash: youre my favorite setter anyways 

Iwachan: nice

Aone: <https://youtu.be/JMG1Nl7uWko> .....

Sunboi: the bee movie 

Mom: i expected that from noya or tanaka but not you 

Noya: why me

Tanaka: why me??

Jesus: why not you two??

Dadchi: its the bee movie fast

Mom: love the bees

Aone: did you guys watch it

Sunboi: yes 

Dadchi: yes 

Aone: good good we all need some bee movie in our lives 

Trash: no we don't??


	54. Chapter 54

Trash: raise your hand if you like me

Milk: what if i don't like you?

Trash: maybe you should raise your standards. 

Tsukki: kageyama what's your street name?

Milk: swageyama tobiyolo 

Tsukki: you live on a street named swageyama tobiyolo?

Milk: oh you meant my address..

Sunboi: yolo

Yams: remember when yolo was a big thing

Yatcha: is it not anymore 

Aone: educated her

Mom: she may not know everything but damnit leave that cinnamon roll alone 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all want more angst check out my story weak, or don't,,,, viewer discretion advised


	55. Chapter 55

Sunboi: if your leg get cut off ... would it hurt?

Milk: ......

Milk: DUH

Sunboi: HOW tho??

Tsukki: cause your leg got cut off!!

Sunboi: ....where you gonna feel the pain?

Tanaka: IN YOUR LEG

tanaka: wait

Sunboi: EXACTLY BRO

Noya: how you gonna feel the pain

Sunboi: if your legs gone

Tanaka: IF YOUR LEGS GONE BRO

dadchi: .....


	56. Chapter 56

Mom: hey tanaka

Tanaka: hm?

Mom: so you like boys 

Tanaka: yes?

Noya: where is this going 

Mom: and girls?

Tanaka: yes?

Sunboi: 👀

Mom: and you're still single?

Tanaka: yes?

Mom: hunny you aren't bisexual

Tanaka: ?

Mom: you by yo self 

Tsukki: 🤭🤭🤭🤭 got em

Tanaka: i-

Kuroo: OH SHIT


	57. Chapter 57

Sunboi: i took her to my penthouse 

Yams: and I freaked it

Milk: i haven't made up my mind should I keep it?!

Tsukki: i got a big dog status, ain't no secret 

Yatcha: la di da di da

Mom: what the hell is wrong with you all 

Dadchi: can we return them

Iwachan: can i return Shittyawa 

Trash: no 

Iwachan: why not

Trash: because its disrespectful 

Iwachan: to you

Trash: its disrespectful for one

Iwachan: to you

Trash: iwachan!

Iwachan: to you

Trash: its DIS

trash: RESPECTFUL

Iwachan: yeah to you 

Mom: oh my 


	58. Chapter 58

Noya: if you are over 5'5

Mom: what?

Noya: and you call yourself "short"

Tsukki: who says that?

Noya: i will beat the shit out of you 

Tanaka: lOL 

Noya: i am 5'3

Tsukki: we know 

Noya: and i haven't grown at all

Sunboi: huh?

Noya: SINCE THE SIXTH FICKING GRADE

Tsukki: 🤭🤭🤭

Trash: 🤭🤭🤭🤭


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost to 60 wooo

yams: i like big boys

Milk: itty-bitty boys 

Tanaka: Mississippi Boys??

Iwachan: inner city Boys 

Mom: i like the pretty boys with the bow tie

Sunboi: get your nails did, let it blow dry 💅💅

Noya: i like a big beard 

Dadchi: i like a clean face 

Trash: i don't discriminate, come and get a taste 🤪 


	60. Tanaka nice kill

Sunboi: CAPTAIN !!!!

Dadchi: yes?

Milk: L O O K !!

_Noya has sent an image_

_* tanaka nice kill *_

Jesus: OH FUCK

Tanaka: NO NO NO NO

mom: LANGUAGE 

Trash: god they are chaotic 

Aone: what can you do

Cat: absolutely nothing 

Kuroo: tanaka nice kill 

🦉: oya?

Akaashi: existence is pain 

🦉: 🥺


	61. Chapter 61

Sunboi: my body is tingling 

Mom: did you have caffeine?

Dadchi: have you slept?

Tsukki: are you dying?

Milk: boke you had an energy drink 

Sunboi: oh right I forgot about that

Sunboi: man I'm lagging like internet explorer 

Jesus: i could feel my presence being summoned 

Noya: see this is why we call you Jesus 

Trash: so shrimpy isn't dying he's just dumb?

Milk: TRASH DONT CALL HIM BOKE ONLY ME 

Sunboi: yeah!

Mom: why are you agreeing?

Yams: who knows

Cat: oh how I wish I was a cat

🦉: but you are??

Akaashi: sour sweet gone

Tsukki: ???

Kuroo: he means you 


	62. Chapter 62

Milk: not to brag or anything 

Tsukki: ?

Yams: ?

Yatcha??

Milk: but uh

Mom: ??

Milk: ....

Milk: my voice ain't the only thing that can go deep

Mom: TOBIO!!!

Milk: my childhood trauma goes deeper:)

Sunboi: oh no

Iwachan: all Shittyawa fault.

Trash: me?

Iwachan: yes 

Trash: oh


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a special thanks and appreciation to grace, booped_ur_nose , ripetrash and EcengGondok for continuing to read this and all the lovely/funny comments ❣❣❣

milk: my back hurts

Mom: from what?

Milk: carrying the weight of the team

Mom: BOY IF YOU DON'T 

Dadchi: wow

Tsukki: the kings back

Kuroo: GOD DAMN

Jesus: 😲

Noya: tanaka told him to say that 

Sunboi: oho?

🦉: 😲😲😲

Akaashi: i mean setters kinda do?

🦉: do we need to talk

Cat: they have a point?

Kuroo: oh really?

Aone: this is scary times 

Yams: not a clue what's happening but I perfected my float serve !!

Tsukki: im proud of you 

Trash: THERES THE KING OF THE COURT 

milk: seriously tanaka told me to say that,,,

Dadchi: i believe that tbh

Mom: tanaka is grounded

Yatcha: when is he not?


	64. Chapter 64

Sunboi: prepare for trouble 

Milk: and make it double 

Noya: to protect the team from devastation 

Yatcha: to unite all people within our nation 

Tsukki: to denounce the evils of truth and love 

Yams: to extend our reach to the stars above!

Kuroo: bokuto!

🦉: kuroo!

Jesus: team rocket blasts off (🤭) at the speed of light 

Tanaka: surrender now or prepare to fight!

Cat: meowth

Aone: thats right!

Iwachan: are we ignoring Noya changed world to team 

Trash: why am I here

Tsukki: why are any of us here

Mom: im speechless 

Dadchi: y'all are weebs 


	65. Chapter 65

Mom: its time to talk about mental health 

Sunboi: ooooo lessons from mom 

Dadchi: hinata listen to your mother 

Milk: are you calling us mental?

Tsukki: can we ignore that

Trash: im honestly curious how tobio got this far

Milk: volleyball 

Mom: anyways 

Mom: your mental health is important 

Dadchi: explain more suga

Mom: if you don't take care of your mental health it can lead to depression or other mental illnesses 

Tsukki: i mean I'm already depressed 

Trash: second that

Cat: third that

Akaashi: fourth that

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii 

Kuroo: wow there's a lot of sad people here

Cat: why do you think i play video games

Kuroo: because you enjoy them?

Cat: that too

Mom: see, take care of yourselves and your mental health 

Yams: yes mom

Yatcha: yes mom 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone if you wish to have a fun group chat you can add and message me on Tumblr @ teentitannns !! Love group chats lmao


	66. Chapter 66

Tsukki: let me tell you about my day

Yams: im listening 

Milk: actually you're reading 

Tsukki: ANYWAYS 

Tsukki: i thought whats the worse that could happen when practicing with bokuto and kuroo 

Tsukki: im already living in misfortune right 

Yams: Tsukki...

Sunboi: do we need to get you help 

Tsukki: HUSH AND LET ME TELL THE STORY 

Tsukki: also play waka waka when reading this 

Mom: ??

Tsukki: i was listening to it when this happened, it got to the part when Shakira sang when you fall get up

🦉: AYE AYE

Kuroo: I'm gay

Tsukki: then I asked Akaashi for help 

Akaashi: i have crippling depression 

🦉: AYE AYE

Kuroo: IM GAY ❤

Tsukki: what a lovely day

Yams: what a lovely story 

Mom: im terrified. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the group chat on tumblr !!!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/chat/t6Ovl35FHZbI6bYlrVNxrg/hq-anime-and-more
> 
> I would love to hear from you all <33


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/chat/t6Ovl35FHZbI6bYlrVNxrg/hq-anime-and-more

Sunboi: tHE OPPOSITE OF FIREFLIES IS WATERFALLS

mom: no it isn't 

Dadchi: drugs he has to be on drugs 

Tsukki: i regret not getting a book for dumbasses 

Yams: they have those?

Tsukki: too many 

Milk: boke its 2 am

Noya: OHMYGOD THATS SMART

Dadchi: all hope is lost 

Mom: rip the team

Cat: why tf are you all up 24/7

Kuroo: I could ask you the same thing 

Cat: crippling depression and video games .


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/chat/t6Ovl35FHZbI6bYlrVNxrg/hq-anime-and-more

Akaashi: bokuto has entered dejected mode

Kuroo: ALRIGHT EVERYBODY STAY CALM STAY CALM NO ONE FUCKING PANIC 

mom: LANGUAGE 

Jesus: dejected?

Akaashi: hes emo stage 

Kuroo: STAY CALM

Dadchi: i think you're the only one freaking out?

Mom: what happened?

Akaashi: he messed up a toss then said "don't toss to me anymore" so I said okay 

Cat: world War 3

Kuroo: calm his emo ass down 

Akaashi: hes crying now

Trash: thank god im not like that

Iwachan: why do you lie 

Tsukki: WHY THE FUCK YOU LYING 

milk: WHY YOU ALWAYS LYING

Noya: mmm OH MY GOD STOP FUCKING LYING

mom: LANGUAGE AGAIN !

Dadchi: grounded 

Akaashi: update i tossed to him and now he's a happy owl

🦉: hey hey hey

Kuroo: oh thank God 

🦉: luv u kuroo

Cat: you all are seriously on another level

Mom: you and hinata aren't?

Sunboi: 👀

Cat: 👀👀👀👀


	69. Please forgive its chapter 69 I gotta do jokes thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> viewer discretion advised

Milk: boke wanna be my boyfrien 

Sunboi: bakageyama do you mean boyfriend?

Mom: uh oh

Milk: what?

Sunboi: you forgot the d

Milk: dont worry about that, you'll get the D later 😜

Sunboi: OH?

mom: TOBIO

Tsukki: i choked 

Yams: hopefully not on his dick 

Tsukki: only yours 

Dadchi: i am shocked 

Jesus: pg there's children here

Trash: pick your favorite sex position 

Iwachan: not with you

Trash: doggy style ❌

Trash: girl on top ❌

Trash: boy on top ❌

Trash: missionary ❌

Trash: just happy to be here ✔

Iwachan: you spammed us for that?

Tanaka: who tf doesn't like doggy style 

Iwachan: apparently Shittyawa 

Sunboi: what is Shittyawa talking about 

Yatcha: you haven't been corrupted?

Kiyoko: apparently not..

Noya: id be the boy on top 

Jesus: 😲

🦉: i have so many questions 

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii on top would be hot

Akaashi: 🤔🤔

Kuroo: are we horny 

Cat: horny little shits yes

Mom: does Aone even know what sex is

Aone: yes omg 

Kuroo: what if

Cat: oh boy..

Kuroo: instead of saying 'choke me daddy' you say 'restrict my airflow father'

Sunboi: why do you call yourself daddy

Kuroo: oh little shrimp you are not ready. 

Sunboi: for?

Mom: hinata no.

Noya: sex jokes aren't funny guys I mean cum on 

Jesus: 🤔

Tanaka: well these has been funny 

Mom: i miss my daddy

Noya: which one? 

Mom: 🙃

Mom: daichi

Noya: 🤭🤭

Dadchi: 😲

Mom: you love it 

Tsukki: gross ??

Trash: im sure suga and I are good at begging huh?

Mom: blocked 🚫 

Tsukki: reported 

Yams: uninvited from my birthday party 

Noya: i thought we were doing sex jokes ??

Tanaka: my sex life is a joke

Mom: because you BI yo self 🤭

Tsukki: ill see you in hell mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/chat/t6Ovl35FHZbI6bYlrVNxrg/hq-anime-and-more


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you love anime and want to join a chat 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/chat/t6Ovl35FHZbI6bYlrVNxrg/anime-and-more <\-- go there :)))
> 
> BIG THANK YOU to booped_ur_nose, grace, ripetrash, queen_broccoli_midoriya and dead_likevine !!!! ❣❣❣ 
> 
> I love reading everyone's comments

Sunboi: lets play a game 

Milk: a game? Other than volleyball?

Sunboi: i know bakageyama its difficult for you, but try.

Cat: what is it

Sunboi: whats what

Tsukki: the game dumbass 

Sunboi: oh right! We each say a word to make a story! Ill start

Tsukki: this will be difficult for kageyama 

Sunboi: once 

Mom: upon

Dadchi: a 

Tanaka: time 

Milk: volleyball 

Yams: was

Aone: nonexistent 

Cat: yet

Kuroo: one 

Milk: dumbass 

🦉: picked 

Akaashi: up

Mom: the 

Noya: ball

Jesus: and

Tanaka: destroyed 

Dadchi: the 

Mom: rules

Iwachan: they

Trash: became 

Noya: a 

Jesus: legend 

Mom: their

Dadchi: name

Sunboi: was

Tsukki: Karasuno 🤭

🦉: FUXK YOU

akaashi: thats two words

Aone: Karasuno 

Cat: began

Kuroo: the

Sunboi: rules

Milk: of

Mom: the

Dadchi: game

Cat: to

Kuroo: defeat

🦉: their

Akaashi: enemies 

Iwachan: unfortunately 

Noya: they 

Sunboi: could

Tanaka: not

Jesus: defeat

Iwachan: trash

Trash: WOW


	71. hinatas sound effects the entire time??

Sunboi: waaaa

milk: swoosh

noya: pom

aone: waaaa

tanaka: aaaaa

mom: ogeAAAYYY

Dadchi: WAAAAAAAAAAA

tanaka: RAAAAAAAA

Sunboi: OOOOOOOHHH

trash: what the hell is wrong with you all

mom: sound effects hinata does during games and practice 

milk: thats just him in general??


	72. Chapter 72

Tsukki: so I have to ask kenma

cat: what?

Tsukki: did you dye your hair blonde because thats kuroos type

kuroo: interesting 🤔 

Sunboi: how do you know that?

Tsukki: i pay attention 

cat: have you heard of depression 

Tsukki: i think we all have but I don't think thats the right answer 

mom: be nice ,,,,

dadchi: this got intense 

cat: maybe

Kuroo: oya?

🦉: oya oya?

akaashi: oya oya oya?

cat: jesus

jesus: wut


	73. Chapter 73

kuroo: kenmas weakness is cats and video games 

Sunboi: what are you doing?

kuroo: I think we should say weaknesses of either ourselves or partners to get to know each other 

milk: hinata is anxious at games but he shouldn't be

Sunboi: kageyama 🥺

milk: as long as I'm here you're invincible 

Sunboi: 🥺🥺🥺🥺

Sunboi: kageyama doesn't show his emotions that much. im grateful when he does 🥺🥺

mom: you two are adorable 

dadchi: suga always cares for everyone except himself 

mom: hey now,,,

dadchi: your weakness is your kind heart suga. its both a blessing and a curse 

mom: 🥺🥺🥺 

mom: daichi is afraid he'll be the only volleyball member 

Sunboi: your fear was literally middle school for me 

yatcha: kiyoko doesn't show a lot of emotions but i still love her 

kiyoko: Yachi is too anxious around people but I still love her 

cat: kuroos weakness seems to be blondes

Kuroo: actually its you kenma ,,,

cat: oh?

🦉: dejected mode 

akaashi: lowkey everyone's weakness is bokutos dejected mode 

Tsukki: you just have to deal with it

yams: Tsukki loves dinosaurs 

Tsukki: yamaguchi is afraid of scary people 

trash: yet he's dating the saltiest and scariest guy

Iwachan: shittyawa weakness is ushijima 

Sunboi: was that oikawa screaming?

aone: i think so

milk: what a pleasant sound .


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE THANK YOU AGAIN TO booped_ur_nose, ripetrash, bobthecat, ALL_CAPS & more 
> 
> TO ALL THE NEW READERS WELCOME AND THANK YOU!
> 
> if you have any ideas message me on tumblr @ teentitannns

mom: kageyama give me a negative trait about you 

milk: im uncooperative 

mom: give me an example 

milk: no

Tsukki: i honestly didn't expect anything less

Sunboi: unfortunate 

yams: is the king back

noya: back again

jesus: stop listening to m&m

tanaka: what 

Iwachan: did he just 

kuroo: A LEGEND 

🦉: HOW COULD YOU JESUS

akaashi: honestly I'm not sure jesus cares 

Sunboi: thats not a good sentence??

dadchi: who's m&m?

mom: educate yourself 

Tsukki: you mean execute yourself 

yams: no

yatcha: no

mom: NO

Kuroo: mega kun why so violent 

Tsukki: i think its all this pent up rage from disappointments

mom: my god

aone: 👀

Noya: makes sense 

Sunboi: ....

milk: ..... 

trash: well I have a feeling Tsukki may murder someone 

yams: you have no right to call Tsukki that

trash: maybe Freckles first 


	75. Chapter 75

Sunboi: my oh my

yatcha: I swear on my life I've been a good girl 

yatcha: tonight i don't want to be her 

kiyoko: oh? 

tanaka: 👀

trash: oh??

aone: ok shorty I see you 

kuroo: 👀👀

kiyoko: im coming over 

Sunboi: successful 

mom: what the heck

dadchi: Yachi a lowkey freak?

jesus: its a mf song 

noya: I literally just told you that sit down 

milk: 🤭

Tsukki: 🤭🤭


	76. Chapter 76

Sunboi: tOBE FLYYYY HIGGGHH

milk: boke i can't fly 

mom: *clears throat* *imitates ukai* people don't have wings so we look for ways to fly

dadchi: im so concerned 

mom: why?

dadchi: about them not you bb

jesus: suga never does anything wrong 

mom: NEGATIVE GOATEE BE GONE

jesus: except when he does that,,,,

Noya: suga is a mf angel same with asahi and yachi and kiyoko 

tanaka: yes yes also yams and hinata 

milk: boke

Sunboi: what?

milk: bokes presence is annoying 

Sunboi: 🥺 

milk: like you can be annoying but I want to protect you and not let anything bad happen 

Sunboi: 🥺 kageyama 

Tsukki: king has feelings 

Sunboi: dONT CALL HIM THAT


	77. Chapter 77

🦉: HEY HEY HEY 

akaashi: its fat Albert 

mom: oh i remember that 

dadchi: now I can't unhear it 

kuroo: oho 

cat: *insert kuroos hyena laugh*

Sunboi: that haunts my dreams tbh

milk: it haunts everyone's dreams 

Tsukki: not mine

yams: it will

aone: I havent heard it

akaashi: don't 


	78. Chapter 78

dadchi: oh she's got cherry lips, angel eyes

mom: he*

Tsukki: so gay

yams: like you're the one to talk we're literally holding hands 

Sunboi: 🤭🤭

Dadchi: i was just trying to be wholesale 

mom: ??

Dadchi: i meant wholesome

Sunboi: sodjeicjejidjejcuue

kuroo: you are wholesale 

🦉: 🤭🤭🤭🤭

cat: *hyena laugh*

kuroo: I SWEAR TO GOD KENMA

trash: god is here

jesus: sit down

Noya: oh

tanaka: asahi is aggressive the past few days

yams: why can't we just have a wholesome chat 

aone: that doesn't exist when you add trash, hyena and owl 

Sunboi: 😲


	79. Chapter 79

cat: aHAHAHAHAHAHSHDCJDHDHDB

kuroo: what is that

cat: the imitation of your laugh

kuroo: ........

Sunboi: no no its more like 

Sunboi: gGGAHAHAHAHAGGSIDJ

Noya: no no its more like

Noya: mMERAGAGAGAG

kuroo: ............

🦉: no no baby crows its Definitely 

🦉: mMERRAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

kuroo: ......why....


	80. Chapter 80

trash: @ milk do you think im pretty

milk: yeah if you take out the R

trash: ....

trash: @ Sunboi do you think I'm pretty 

Sunboi: yeah I guess so

trash: @ Iwachan do you think I'm pretty 

Iwachan: pretty dumb 

Iwachan: and pretty late to practice. dont be late to practice again

aone: anyways...

🦉: L is for the way you leave me on read 

akaashi: because I deadass don't know how to respond to you

🦉: O is for oh shit I'm going to die alone 

akaashi: you're not dying!!!

🦉: V is for very very scared 

🦉: for my fucking future 

akaashi: what ??

mom: what the heck

🦉: E is for even less because

🦉: im a whole ass mESS 

akaashi: no you arent !!

mom: interesting 

Sunboi: this has been fun 


	81. Chapter 81

mom: what did sweet hinata say

Sunboi: daddy buy me north Korea 

dadchi: when Hinata says .....

milk: i don't have money

dadchi: .....

Tsukki: 🤭 did kageyama respond because hinata said daddy?

Noya: yo kags we didnt know you were daddy 

tanaka: y'all wild af

mom: and you BI yo self 

mom: wHAT DOES MY CHILD CALL YOU??

Sunboi: huh? whats wrong? it was just one time he asked me to call him that 

Milk: BOKE WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

Sunboi: what? was I not supposed to?

aone: my guess is no


	82. Chapter 82

mom: yamaguchi I believe you are fit to be the next team mom

yams: suga 🥺🥺

Tsukki: does that mean I'm going to be the dad

kuroo: what a scary thought 

🦉: mega-kun you arent ready 

milk: .....

Sunboi: bold of you to assume i wouldn't be a good mom

mom: too hyper 

Sunboi: mom 🥺

dadchi: can you imagine tsukki being a dad of the first years 

noya: "your presence annoys me"

tanaka: *adds salt anywhere and everywhere *

jesus: *pushes up glasses* you're a disappointment to this family 

Tsukki: ...... 

kuroo: they aren't wrong 

aone: yams would be good mom

yatcha: terrifying 

dadchi: i feel hed yell at hinata and kageyama the most though

mom: "if you don't bring your grades up you don't get to play"

Sunboi: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🙃🙃🙃🙃 you guys say that already 

milk: bold of you to assume we won't get our grades up

Tsukki: you won't 


	83. Chapter 83

_Sunboi has added eagle to the chat_

trash: who?

eagle: you should've come to shiratorizawa

Iwachan: he just screamed 

milk: lovely sound 

mom: hinata why did you

Sunboi: he told me too 🙃

aone: my god 

jesus: he cant help trash here

Sunboi: 🙃🙃

_eagle has left the chat_

dadchi: geez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I have writers block thx


	84. Chapter 84

_Sunboi has added eagle back to the chat_

Iwachan: hes still screaming 

mom: country boy i love you 

eagle: ....

milk: ??

eagle: ....

eagle: *clears throat*

trash: doNT YOU DARE

eagle: ......

dadchi: here we go

Noya: i think we all know where this is going 

mom: "you should've gone to shiratorizawa "

Iwachan: "you should have gone to shiratorizawa "

eagle: .... 

tsukki: get used to it farm boy 

Sunboi: 🙃

tanaka: not again 

trash: screaming 

milk: the sound of oikawa screaming is satisfying 

mom: kageyama I'm concerned 

Dadchi: me too tbh. why is screaming so satisfying 

Sunboi: 🙃

kuroo: should we ask that 

🦉: dangerous Territory 

milk: .....

eagle: you should've come to shiratorizawa. 


	85. Chapter 85

Sunboi: i wanna bake a cake

milk: you have cake 

mom: ....

dadchi: kageyama run

eagle: why am I here

Iwachan: shittyawa is screaming in the distance 

trash: SCREAMING 

noya: you should've come to shiratorizawa 

Tanaka: a cake sounds nice 

yatcha: i am a fan of cake

Sunboi: what 

kuroo: I think everyone has cake except Shittyawa 

trash: ......

eagle: you should've come 

trash: I FUCKING KNOW JESUS

jesus: wut

dadchi: anyways a baking contest between couples sounds fun

tanaka: .............

tanaka: so

tanaka: yall just gonna disrespect me like that?

mom: apparently 

milk: not my fault you BI yo self

Sunboi: hush

cat: i wanna bake with shoyo

🦉: i wanna bake with kuroo 

akaashi: thats fine

🦉: wait no I want akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii 

akaashi: mk

aone: ill be your partner tanaka

tanaka: ....... ok......

mom: 😊

dadchi: lets do it!


	86. Chapter 86

mom: no more baking...

dadchi: I left the room for TWO minutes 

Sunboi: .......

milk: .......

tanaka: and y'all wanted to disrespect me huh

noya: maybe we shouldn't have let them pair up

jesus: noya you literally wanted to burn down the kitchen 

kuroo: thank god for kenma 

🦉: i was only safe because of Akaashi 

akaashi: you're welcome 

aone: tanaka and I did a fine job until hinata and kageyama got competitive 

yams: they were literally on the same team

Tsukki: are you surprised?

yams: no tbh

eagle: what happened 

trash: screaming 

Iwachan: hush Shittyawa 

noya: @ eagle hinata tried to burn the place down 

milk: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT 


	87. Chapter 87

mom: @ Dadchi I have a question for you 

Dadchi: what is it

mom: would you rather 

mom: eat a baby goat

mom: or a matter baby

Tsukki: jesus 

Dadchi: a what

mom: a matter baby 

Dadchi: what's a matter baby?

mom: im alright babe whats up with you 

dadchi: awe babe

Tsukki: *throws up*

eagle: why would you eat a baby goat

Sunboi: ^^^

yams: oh my..

Tsukki: wait we're missing one 

milk: fuck you Tsukki 

yams: DONT CALL HIM THAT

trash: iwachan why can't we be like that 

Iwachan: im good...

aone: why would you eat a baby goat

yatcha: its a joke i-

kiyoko: dont sweetie 

noya: trash should've gone to shiratorizawa 

eagle: thank you

Iwachan: he is screaming again 


	88. Chapter 88

dadchi: when I was your age

mom: we didnt have cell phones 

jesus: yeah

tanaka: but you had stuff we don't have 

yams: yeah 

Tsukki: like dinosaurs 

Sunboi: and Jesus 

trash: ......


	89. Chapter 89

milk: ya boke 

Sunboi: ????

milk: you are dumber than a b***h

Sunboi: what

tanaka: oof

milk: you smell like a twix

noya: at least hinata is sweet unlike saltyshima 

Tsukki: ......

milk: come here little man

Sunboi: you wanna fight?

Yatcha: not again pls

dadchi: no fighting on my watch

milk: lemme suck on your..

tanaka: *praying hands*

Noya: 🙏

mom: keep it pg children 

jesus: you should've texted hinata separate versus chatting in the group 

milk: ummm

yams: 🤭

Tsukki: 🤭🤭

Sunboi: 😶😶😶

milk: your ice...

trash: that was anti climatic..

aone: ...

kuroo: ....

cat: ....

🦉: ....

akaashi: ice?

eagle: you should've come to shiratorizawa 


	90. Chapter 90

Sunboi: @ milk i wanna touch on you 

mom: keep it PG children 

milk: what do you want boke?

Sunboi: you see me in my room

milk: ??

Sunboi: wish you were here right now

noya: oho

kuroo: oho oho

🦉: oya?

milk: im in the changing room

Sunboi: all the things I would do

mom: ....

dadchi: ... corrupted 

milk: did you hit your head??

Sunboi: i wanna get freaky on camera 

kuroo: how you doing shorty?

aone: ....🤔

milk: what 😳 

Sunboi: i love when we get freaky on camera 😜

mom: HINATA

dadchi: ...... disappointed 

Tsukki: 🤭🤭🤭

yams: uhhhhhhh 

milk: guess you arent gonna sleep early tonight 😏😏

Sunboi: 😳

Noya: guess that tiktok challenge didn't go the way you wanted huh 

Sunboi: maybe?

dadchi: unpure children 

jesus: i will cleanse them

Noya: nah

tanaka: ....

trash: chibi a FREAK

🦉: hey hey hey

eagle: .....


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO ripetrash, tobiyolo, booped_ur_nose, and grace, plus many more for the continued support

Sunboi: @ milk you look so sexy

noya: @ Jesus you really turn me on

mom: @ Dadchi blow my mind every time 

cat: @ kuroo i see your face 

milk: that was adorable??

Tsukki: you guys have too much time on your hands 

yams: for real... 

yatcha: you two literally make tiktoks 

kuroo: 🤭

🦉: how come I'm not invited 

akaashi: because you'll get it wrong and go into dejected mode 

eagle: GOT EM


	92. Chapter 92

<https://youtu.be/wbiaaeOlAxg>

side note watch that video 🤣

* * *

Sunboi: come back here you tree

Tsukki: ???

milk: ???

eagle: ???

dadchi: hinata sweetie 

mom: everyone's a tree to you?

jesus: hes means me..

aone: jesus why

jesus: 🙃

kuroo: the fact that he called the ace a tree

🦉: are you surprised 

Noya: come back fiance

jesus: .... fine.....

dadchi: what's happening?

Tanaka: nothing 

cat: yeah nothing 

mom: you're dressing him up as Jesus again aren't you 

Sunboi: no...

jesus: yes....

Noya: maybe....

cat: its fun?

mom: geez


	93. Chapter 93

Sunboi: can you believe how far we've come

milk: you just walked to the convenient store?

Tsukki: shhh let him have his moment

yams: ??

mom: ??

dadchi: ??

🦉: mega-kun are you okay??

akaashi: his name is tsukishima 

noya: saltyshima 

Tanaka: dinosaur 

Sunboi: four eyed jerk face

yatcha: oh my

kiyoko: is this bullying?

trash: no bullying is ushijima to me 

eagle: you should've 

Iwachan: you should've 

Sunboi: gone to shiratorizawa 

trash: 🙃


	94. Chapter 94

_sunboi has added coachie jr to the chat_

coachie jr: why is that my name 

tanaka: because you're coachie jr?

milk: .....

Tsukki: ... he's not ready for this

trash: we have almost completed the pretty setter squad!! minus tobio 

Iwachan: you sure carry yourself high...

coachie jr: listen are you all able to do a practice game Saturday?

Iwachan: .....

trash: .....

kuroo: .....

cat: ......

aone: .....

🦉: ......

akaashi: no

eagle: which team are you asking?

coachie jr: i didnt realize all of you were in here

mom: buddy you got a big storm coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would anyone be interested in reading daily kagehina texts? was thinking about another text story 🤔🤔


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280357/chapters/58522234

_sunboi has added lev, yaku and red satan to the chat_

eagle: tendou?

red satan: yes?

🦉: is that the red spikey hair?

akaashi: the guy that wanted to crush everyone's spirits?

red satan: yEs

trash: why is he here

lev: hello!

yaku: jesus not this

lev: oh chibi chan!

Sunboi: which one?

lev: both ,,,

yaku: im kicking you from here

kuroo: jesus

cat: aHAHAHAHAHAHSHDCJDHDHDB 

mom: ??

dadchi: this is too much 

coachie jr: seriously is any team able to practice Saturday 


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we almost at 100 
> 
> 69 was sex jokes, 96 will be too oops?

akaashi: what's worse than bokutos dejected mode

🦉: .......

akaashi: and my crippling depression 

🦉: .....

kuroo: do you need to talk?

cat: i dunno whats worse?

Akaashi: my sex life

🦉: ...... 

akaashi: we haven't even fucked bokuto 

🦉: yOU WANTED TO?!

mom: *face palm*

dadchi: i just-

Sunboi: does lev even know what sex is

lev: its hugging,,,,

yaku: im kicking you again

yatcha: we have a pure peanut 

milk: peanut?

yatcha: it changed from bean

trash: sex is what makes my skin so good 

jesus: how?

Noya: did you ask that

coachie jr: what the heck

Sunboi: how

eagle: tendou has experience

red satan: .....

aone: even i know what sex is 

kuroo: @ kenma sex baby let's talk about you and me 

cat: shoyo

kuroo: wut

Sunboi: ??

mom: rejected rejected you just got rejected !

dadchi: youre a whole cheerleader 

coachie jr: we need volleyball players not cheerleaders 

noya: im sure takeda would be a lovely cheerleader for you 

milk: .......

mom: goT eM

Tsukki: 🤭🤭🤭🤭

yams: uhhhhhhh 

coachie jr: what do u mean

trash: ......

eagle: god save the queen


	97. Chapter 97

<https://youtu.be/9NsISK2CFR0>

video refers to this chat

* * *

Sunboi: Tsukki 

milk: Tsukki 

yams: Tsukki 

yatcha: Tsukki 

kuroo: Tsukki 

🦉: Tsukki 

milk: Tsukki 

yams: Tsukki 

Sunboi: Tsukki 

kuroo: Tsukki 

🦉: Tsukki 

kuroo: Tsukki 

🦉: Tsukki 

yams: Tsukki 

milk: Tsukki 

aone: Tsukki 

Sunboi: Tsukki 

mom: Tsukki 

dadchi: Tsukki 

yams: Tsukki 

coachie jr: Tsukki?

eagle: tendou 

trash: mega-kun 

Tsukki: "why do you always look pissed Tsukki" this is why.


	98. Chapter 98

<https://youtu.be/y1_jFpMivkI>

this chapter refers to that video 

* * *

milk: story time 

trash: ....

milk: i was walking on this fine day 

Sunboi: to the park?

milk: yes boke

mom: ....?

milk: when Shittyawa and his team show up playing thE TRUMPET AND OTHER INSTRUMENTS 

Sunboi: i didnt kniw you were so talented great King !!

milk: as you can imagine that peaceful day went downhill 

mom: 100%

kuroo: next captain get together you gotta play trash 

trash: okie

🦉: when is our next one

eagle: will i be invited this time

dadchi: youre invited every time?

trash: ......

aone: .....you throw away his invites don't you

trash: .....maybe

eagle: explains a lot tbh 

red satan: hah break their spirits 

Tsukki: oh geez

red satan: hEy its normal guy

Tsukki: thank you :)

red satan: gosh you really piss me off

Sunboi: :) he's good at that

coachie jr: for real

Tsukki: ......

tanaka: are they wrong 

Noya: so about milk bois day

jesus: he must have been scarred

cat: he'll be fine 

cat: or depression will get to him 

akaashi: i felt that in my soul 🙃

cat: # depressed setter squad

trash: can i join 

akaashi: yes

Iwachan: no

aone: oh my 

yatcha: are you all okay?

Sunboi: no

🦉: no

kuroo: maybe?


	99. tendous birthday

Sunboi: i hear there's a birthday in the chat!!

eagle: happy birthday tendou!!!!

Tsukki: satan has a birthday?

red satan: normal guy isn't a dinosaur?

milk: happy birthday person that tried to scare us

red satan: break their spirits lalalala

mom: happy birthday!!

dadchi: happy birthday!!

🦉: happy birthday more aggressive me 🙃

akaashi: youre the same when you go into dejected mode tbh

🦉: 🙃

kuroo: happy birthday rude guy

cat: i could be playing games 


	100. Chapter 100

🦉: hey hey hey

akaashi: hey hey hey 

kuroo: hey hey hey 

Sunboi: hey hey hey 

milk: hey hey hey

Tsukki: hey hey hey

red satan: hey hey hey

cat: hey hey hey 

yams: hey hey hey

eagle: hey hey hey

aone: hey hey hey

lev: hey hey hey 

yaku: hey hey hey

trash: hey hey hey 

mom: hey hey hey 

dadchi: sTOP

yatcha: hey hey hey?

coachie jr: I swear to God 

Noya: hey hey HEY

Jesus: what did i do now

tanaka: HEY HEY HEEEEYYYY

🦉: you think you can out hey hey hey me

tanaka: no?

🦉: good


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how many chapters to make this,,,, thoughts ??

mom: remember when I thought I was going to be a single mother 

Sunboi: when did you?

milk: think that?

Noya: remember when tanaka killed daichi

tanaka: but Jesus brought him back to life so suga wouldn't have to deal with us alone

Noya: tanaka nice kill 👍

dadchi: .......

jesus: youre welcome 

dadchi: youre going along with it?!

akaashi: it mustve been terrifying time

🦉: at least he came back

akaashi: sometimes i wish my depression would take me oUT

🦉: .....

coachie jr: thats not funny we would've lost a great defender 

Noya: im gonna pretend I didn't read that 

trash: thunder boy you're great 

Iwachan: you supporting someone??

trash: shocking i know 

red satan: I'm glad he isn't at shiratorizawa 

eagle: dont say that...

kuroo: what is your obsession with trash

cat: aHAHAHAHAHAHSHDCJDHDHDB 

lev: trash?

yaku: shittyawa 

lev: oh gomen gomen. hi chibi chan

yaku: ....

Sunboi: theres too many people here

yams: you started this 

Sunboi: you right 

kiyoko: sometimes i forget im in this 

aone: me too

yatcha: again my wife deserves better 

Sunboi: ???

yatcha: anxiety ,,,,

Noya: jesus can cure that with some holy water 

yatcha: i don't want water thats been in ya holes 

kiyoko: wife...

Noya: wUt

kiyoko: i don't think they meant it like that

mom: *face palm*


	102. juicy x nosebleeds

sunboi: I keep it juicy, juicy. I eat that lunch 

milk: boke?

akaashi: she keep that booty booty, she keep that plump 

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii 

trash: that natural beauty beauty 

Iwachan: ??

Tsukki: whats happening 

mom: if you could see it from the front wait til you see it from the back

dadchi: *nose bleed*

noya: wait til you see it from the back back back back

jesus: oh

cat: if you could see it from the front wait til you see it from the back

kuroo: keNMA *nose bleed* niCE

akaashi: he like it thick, he like it fat 

🦉: akaashi plz

Sunboi: like to keep him wanting more 

milk: boke nice 👍

trash: i keep it juicy juicy, i eat that lunch

Iwachan: 😜

mom: she keep that booty booty, she keep that plump 

dadchi: yEAH YOU DO

Tsukki: gross

kenma: that natural beauty beauty 

kuroo: 😍😍😍

Sunboi: if you could see it from the front wait til you see it from the back 

milk: bokE *nose bleed*

akaashi: wait til you see it from the back back back back 

🦉: 😋😋😋

trash: if you could see it from the front wait til you see it from the back 

Iwachan: shittyawa nicE

tanaka: wtf happened 

eagle: we got some freaks in the chat

red satan: 🙃🙃


	103. Chapter 103

Tsukki: damnit 

Tsukki: everybody bathroom now 

Sunboi: what is it 

cat: tell us whats happening 

kuroo: yeah why is mega-kun mad

yams: yeah what is it 

Tsukki: you all must be playing a joke

Sunboi: ??

yams: ??

milk: ??

Tsukki: why is my towel still damp

milk: the white one?

Tsukki: yes thats my towel 

milk: no thats my towel

milk: i thought the red one was yours 

Sunboi: the red one was super fluffy 

yams: 🤭🤭

Tsukki: why would you think the red towel was mine 

milk: idk I've never used the red towel

🦉: oh my

mom: ..... this is why we write our names

dadchi: .....

yams: this means you two have been using the same towel 

kuroo: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

cat: i can hear kuroos hyena laugh 

🦉: 🤭🤭🤭🤭

aone: oh my 

Tsukki: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND

milk: wut 

Tsukki: HOW DO YOU THINK ITS YOUR TOWEL DO YOU EVEN WASH IT?

milk: no?

Sunboi: bro you don't wash your towel?

yams: you dont wash it?

eagle: how can you not

milk: what am I gonna do wash the shower next? I get out and I'm clean as a baby. 

noya: oh my

tanaka: oh no 

yatcha: all hope is lost 

trash: TOBIO wash your towels !!


	104. Chapter 104

Sunboi: you so tall you look like a giraffe 🦒 

Tsukki: me?

jesus: .??

eagle: ??

Sunboi: u Tsukki 

Tsukki: thats why you built like a baked bean

Sunboi: A BAKED

Sunboi: A BAKED BEAN?!

_Sunboi has removed Tsukki from the chat_

Sunboi: BAKED BEAN THAT

yams: omg..

Sunboi: BAKE BEAN THAT!!

kuroo: ....

milk: boke..

yatcha: i just 

_🦉 has added tsukki back to the chat_

Sunboi: why

Tsukki: baked bean ass

mom: children please 

dadchi: geez

red satan: normal guy ass

yams: ...... 


	105. Chapter 105

🦉: my asshole

🦉: explore beyond the limits 

akaashi: ....?

Sunboi: what?

mom: .....

tsukki: ....

kuroo: i don't even know 

kuroo: what thats referencing but

kuroo: I LIKE it

Tsukki: wait....?

dadchi: ...

akaashi: i have so many questions 

yatcha: we all do?

eagle: .... tendous explores beyond limits 

red satan: why

eagle: idk 

trash: . ..

eagle: jealous?

trash: of what?

Iwachan: 🙃


	106. Chapter 106

Sunboi: i met these skaters 

milk: ?

tanaka: ??

mom: who?

Sunboi: you know the famous ones. they had a small blond with them but he reminded me of Tsukki 

Tsukki: how?

Sunboi: the salt and anger

yams: 🤭🤭🤭

milk: what were the names?

Sunboi: i don't remember...

mom: oh my

dadchi: im disappointed?

noya: why thats normal for him

trash: we literally both met them hinata

trash: yuri, yuri and Victor. Victor is veeeerrryyyy fineeeee ~~

kuroo: iwachan come get your man

Iwachan: is that so?

trash: iwachan you're better ~~

jesus: are we

🦉: going to ignore 

eagle: that oikawa and hinata were hanging out?

milk: ....... I was until you brought it up

cat: interesting 

mom: why hinata ?

Sunboi: he asked to get coffee idk 

noya: OH?

dadchi: what do you want with our middle blocker 

mom: whats your intentions with our decoy 

Sunboi: ......

yatcha: and to think trash had friends 

trash: .....

kuroo: ......

aone: what did i come back too 


	107. Chapter 107

🦉: @ kuroo bro

kuroo: ?

🦉: i had a dream we fucked 

kuroo: bro its just a dream 

cat: .....

akaashi: ........

🦉: gay I wouldn't fuck you

kuroo: you wouldn't?

🦉: well I mean

🦉: unless you want too 👉👈

kuroo: bro....

Sunboi: awful lot of talk about fucking up in here

lev: huh

yaku: bless your soul

aone: wait 

eagle: so owl and cat aren't together?

cat: me?

eagle: no kuroo

akaashi: owl is mine thx

🦉: akaashi 🥺👉👈

kuroo: kenmas mine tho fr fr 

Sunboi: a lot of possessiveness going on here

milk: boke is mine

Tsukki: not like we questioned that. he comes to practice with enough hickeys

mom: what

dadchi: wHAT

trash: 👉👈 wish Iwachan would mark meeeee 

Iwachan: focus on volleyball 

eagle: id mark you

red satan: calm down farm boy

Tsukki: 🤭🤭


	108. Chapter 108

<https://youtu.be/oQ8jD-q2jNw>

<https://youtu.be/oMNKDbSFnKA>

* * *

kiyoko: can we talk about how yachi got stuck in the dryer

Tanaka: what

mom: is she okay 

kuroo: is she safe 

dadchi: did you get her out

lev: im sure yaku or chibi can fit too

cat: lev.....

lev: what?

cat: thats not what they're trying to do 

Sunboi: dont give kuroo and bokuto ideas please 

akaashi: bokuto if you do that im not saving you

aone: mother instincts kick in

eagle: tendou don't do it

Milk: boke don't try it

kiyoko: she's fine btw

mom: good

dadchi: good good 

noya: im glad everyone skipped the shortest one 

jesus: we know you'll do it

noya: bold of you to assume im not in a dryer rn....

coachie jr: oh my God


	109. Chapter 109

akaashi: i think English has to be my favorite class in high school because I'm so good at over analyzing stupid shit that has no deeper meaning to it 

Sunboi: i-

🦉: baby

akaashi: hm?

cat: depressed setter sq

kuroo: for real y'all are 

mom: i am concerned 

dadchi: its the mom in you 

yatcha: akaashi-san please take care of yourself 

akaashi: i should be saying that to you since you were in a dryer 

yatcha: i was hiding from covid ok 

kiyoko: i love my wife

eagle: covid?

red satan: oh boy

Tsukki: just ignore it

yams: thats what you're good at

noya: oh?

Tanaka: some salt yams?

Tsukki: ??

yams: gomen Tsukki 

trash: intense 

Iwachan: hush

jesus: this is becoming problematic 

lev: it already was 

yaku: im kicking you again. practice receives 

kuroo: ...... 

🦉: ok but akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii should i be concerned 

akaashi: idk anymore 

aone: i would say yes

akaashi: i just overthink and over analyze 

Sunboi: i wish I did that 

Milk: instead you barely think 

Sunboi: should you be the one to say that??

coachie jr: the answer is no


	110. Chapter 110

kuroo: bro do you think Bob ross brushes his teeth with a paint brush or a toothbrush 

cat: its 3 am I cant believe you came into my room saying this and now on the group chat 

🦉: bro that's a good question tho

Sunboi: why are we smart at night 

Tsukki: .....

milk: bro 

akaashi: go tf to sleep 

mom: ^^^

trash: are we ignoring that kuroo came into kenmas room

Sunboi: i wish kageyama would come into my room 

milk: boke...

aone: oh my God go to bed every one


	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously have no idea how many chapters to make this

_jesus has changed noyas name to thunder_

thunder: FUCK YEAH

thunder: THATS MY MAN

trash: goals ,,,,

Iwachan: seriously 

trash: i mean ,,

Sunboi: asahi you're participating?

jesus: i promised my therapist I'd be more active with you all to better myself and my relationship 

noya: i love you 

mom: how's therapy been?

jesus: very helpful :) 

dadchi: good good 

milk: you are such parents 

akaashi: what the fuck is bokuaka 

trash: your ship name 

akaashi: our what

eagle: shIp Name

aone: do you know what that means 

akaashi: clearly not

kuroo: kuroken

cat: stop please 

Sunboi: kagehina

Sunboi: kenhina,,,,

cat: shoyo,,,,

Sunboi: kenma,,,,,

milk: whaT the FUCK 

yams: Tsukkiyama ,,,,

Tsukki: thats cute ??

mom: daisuga 

dadchi: that is cute 

trash: iwaoi

Iwachan: ours is cute 

jesus: asanoya

thunder: out of all the ships we're getting married FIRST 

red satan: i want children 

red satan: chicken nuggets ***

coachie jr: .......

Sunboi: did anyone else get terrified 

thunder: yeah a little bit 

🦉: bokuaka 

akaashi: i get it bokuto 

kuroo: we are ignoring how chicken nuggets autocorrected to children?

lev: its for the best 

Tsukki: since children are here

yatcha: PANIC

kiyoko: ill protect you

yatcha: WIFE

yams: ......

Sunboi: this has become dangerous 


	112. Chapter 112

jesus: look at me participating 

jesus: hello how is everyone 

Sunboi: just at morning practice,,, where are you??

jesus: fuCk

kuroo: well he was doing good 

tanaka: rip jesus 

thunder: bby its ok

dadchi: 20 extra laps asahi 

mom: thats too harsh sweets

milk: hello im depressed 

Sunboi: babe

akaashi: shit it really is depressed setter squad

trash: oh my

cat: maybe we need therapy too?

cat: nah video games and insomnia is fine 

akaashi: i have to take care of a child

🦉: WHO

akaashi: youre such an owl

akaashi: YOU

aone: i shave my eyebrows when I get sad 

Tsukki: oh, I thought it was your aesthetic 

yatcha: you know what aesthetic is?

Tsukki: ...... 

coachie jr: GET BACK TO PRACTICE 

Sunboi: yes sir 

kuroo: youre not my dad

cat: no. you are dad.

lev: kuroo is dad?

yaku: RECIEVES LEV

lev: scary...


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome all new readers!! and folks that have stayed around this long <3

mom: alright we lost hinata again. 

jesus: they aren't with me 

thunder: bro why do we lose hinata 

cat: hes with me don't worry 

milk: BOKE

trash: from one pretty setter to the next thats dangerous ~~

Iwachan: youre literally a fuck boy

trash: no im literally a bottom

Tsukki: trash**

kuroo: when did hinata -

cat: hes my friend and he's at my house 

milk: ........

akaashi: the tension is not good

🦉: i wish akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii would come to my house 

dadchi: well what is he doing at your house 

cat: playing video games? what else is there to do?

milk: fuck?

Sunboi: YOU REALLY THINK IM GOING TO CHEAT? what happened to trust bakageyama 

milk: ...... ok but like you could've said you were going there

mom: a valid point 

yams: communication is key 

Tsukki: no its comprehension is key. you can talk all you want but if the other person doesn't comprehend what you're saying, its pointless 

yams: gomen Tsukki 

trash: look at dinosaur knowing things 

red satan: i heard a child was missing and i want to say it has nothing to do with me

eagle: tendou do we need to talk

red satan: brEak tHeiR sPiRITS 

trash: why is he here again 

Iwachan: shoyo 

Sunboi: what

tanaka: wooo came back to a party huh

coachie jr: can you pls stop blowing up my phone 

akaashi: hide notifications 

coachie jr: how do I do that

dadchi: ill come by and show you 

coachie jr: such a great kid 


	114. Chapter 114

kuroo: what pleases you in bed

cat: sleep.

Tsukki: let me discuss what happened in our first year study session 

Sunboi: i said i thought the moon landing was faked 

milk: i said pfft you believe in the moon 

yams: i said you idiots we're living on the moon, Neil Armstrong landed on earth 

Tsukki: and what did we learn 

Sunboi: we were incorrect

mom: oh, oh my

dadchi: they have to start somewhere i guess

jesus: im so worried 

Tanaka: hah even i knew that 

Tsukki: its not a competition 

trash: lets make it one

🦉: yeS

akaashi: you literally failed your math test

🦉: 🥺 you promised you wouldn't say 

kuroo: bokuaka is a cannon thx

cat: shoyo do you need help studying 

Sunboi: yes 🥺 tsukki is mean

Tsukki: just write it down 


	115. Chapter 115

kuroo: the dead sea

kuroo: the second saltiest place on earth 

kuroo: first is tsukishimas bitch ass

Tsukki: .....

yams: you do have a lot of salt like 24/7

Tsukki: um no its like 18/7 because I feel feelings at night assholes

Sunboi: why only at night 

Tsukki: im away from you dumbasses 


	116. Chapter 116

trash: boy i wanna know the truth 

yaku: just so I could tell you whats on my mind 

akaashi: whats up I've been calling you 

mom: it seems like I can't get to you

Sunboi: thought i was being on feeling blue 

cat: feels like im alone in this game for 2

trash: tell me what you wanna do 

yaku: live your life 

akaashi: no stopping you

mom: when you're up late nights who you talking to 

cat: let me know 

Sunboi: im so confused 

yatcha: look the bottoms are singing 

tanaka: 💀

noya: i was not apart of this 

yatcha: are you really a bottom

kiyoko: are you?

eagle: this got confusing

trash: i always forget hes here 

Tsukki: as do we forget you

trash: who the hell do you think you are

red satan: normal guy

yams: thank god I've been waiting for this moment

yams: TSUKKI


	117. Chapter 117

Sunboi: kageyama attitude 

Sunboi: with asahis feelings 

jesus: what

thunder: change my name im now jesus lightening bolt 

Tsukki: do you mean Zeus 

thunder: oh. whichever one has the lightening bolt

Tsukki: zeus...

yams: wait why are 

jesus: we got Married 

thunder: :)))

dadchi: when?

jesus: the other day at city hall. suga was the witness 

Sunboi: why just suga

mom: mother sees all


	118. Chapter 118

Sunboi: i love kageyama so much 💖 

mom: I love daichi so much 💓 

jesus: i love my husband so much 😍

tanaka: really guys 

thunder: I LOVE MY HUSBAND MORE ❤ 💕 😍 💗 

milk: i would do anything for hinata you don't even understand 

Sunboi: 🥺👉👈❣

dadchi: i would do anything for suga because he is the most precious angel I've ever met 

trash: you guys are adorable. I definitely love Iwachan 💘 

Iwachan: despite as much as I pick on him I really don't know what I'd do without Shittyawa 

trash: iwachan 😭❣

coachie jr: I have a crush on takeda thx

🦉: i love akaashi and I'm going to be depressed when I won't get to see him everyday 

akaashi: i will make you breakfast tomorrow morning 

🦉: score 

cat: i love kuroo despite my attitude 

kuroo: whos your daddy 

cat: my ,,,,, dad.?

kuroo: me. the answer is me

Sunboi: kageyama is my daddy 

milk: boke

mom: oh?

Tsukki: i am in my feels rn so ill say this once. yamaguchi is not only my best friend but the best person to enter my life. i love him. 

yams: Tsukki 😭😭😭😭🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

red satan: normal guy has feelings??

_yams has removed red satan from the chat_

yatcha: i love kiyoko especially when she makes breakfast <3

kiyoko: i love yachi especially when she gives me dessert 🤭

yatcha: oh my

tanaka: damn

thunder: FUCK kiyoko 

kuroo: 😜😜😜😏😏😏


	119. Chapter 119

_sunboi has added red satan back to the chat_

_Sunboi has changed red satans name to bald eagle_

yams: i won't forgive you 

Sunboi: hey baldy

bald eagle: i was perfectly fine not coming back to this 

Tsukki: baldy 🤭🤭🤭

bald eagle: normal guy 

trash: i would be terrified if I had that receding hair line too 

bald eagle: ???

eagle: ive noticed it too 

Sunboi: a mistake 

yams: oh? yes bully him for being mean to Tsukki 

mom: alright that's enough kids

yams: damnit

bald eagle: sugawara you're a pUsSy i can take it 

dadchi: DONT YOU DARE INSULT SUGAWARA KOUSHI 

mom: scary 😍🥰

Sunboi: dont insult mom 

milk: precious angel 

yatcha: yeah!!

aone: why am i here

bald eagle: no eyebrows guy!

kuroo: do you just remember people by their looks 

bald eagle: sometimes i wish i didnt remember you guys 

cat: i can make that happen 

kuroo: NOT AGAIN KENMA

Sunboi: are we gonna

milk: talk about that

🦉: or just 

akaashi: ignore it?

kuroo: ignore it.

coachie jr: now I want to know 


	120. maybe 169 chapters or more idk life

Sunboi: so kenma,,,,,,

yaku: whatd you do,,,,,

kuroo: NO 

kuroo: no one talks about it 

Tsukki: what happens in the group chat stays in the group chat 

yams: did he kill someone?

🦉: OH IS THAT WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT 

kuroo: NO

Sunboi: senpai tell us 🥺🥺

🦉: fuck

cat: 🙃 

bald eagle: just tell us you cat 

cat: you act like thats an insult? at least I don't have a receding hair line 🥱💅💅

Sunboi: FUXK

milk: oh man

Tsukki: got his ass

trash: he used my line tbh

Iwachan: its fine 

trash: rude

aone: I want to know 

coachie jr: me too. 

akaashi: oh if thats what I think it is. its best you all don't know 

kuroo: thank you 

thunder: just tell us 

jesus: if it's bad im leaving 

thunder: no you aren't 

jesus: ok I'm not 

kuroo: keNMA 

cat: go ahead snitch.

kuroo: oof. kenma hit a kid with a tennis racket and knocked him out 

cat: we thought he was dead tbh

yaku: thats,,, all?

lev: lil disappointed 

aone: yeah 

tanaka: bold of you to assume he was dead

cat: bold of you to assume i won't kill someone next 

kuroo: that's enough for today :)


	121. Chapter 121

dadchi: kageyama -

milk: he likes to play catch !

milk: i ASKED him

milk: can you catch these hands??

Sunboi: :(

milk: HE SAID YES

milk: so I hit him 

mom: you can't do that -—

tanaka: bruh

milk: WHAT IS THE PROBLEM??

trash: you hit hinata??? gosh you take after your father Iwachan ~~

mom: excuse you

Iwachan: shit

dadchi: suga we aren't really 

mom: wHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE 


	122. Chapter 122

Sunboi: would you guys be there for me if I was going through something?

mom: yes

milk: no

Tsukki: nope 

aone: yes 

trash: nope 

tanaka: absolutely not 

bald eagle: i hope it sucks whatever you're going through 

jesus: "I hope it sucks" eye— 😳

dadchi: wtf 

Tsukki: i hope it emotionally scars you for the rest of your life

tanaka: I hope you reach out to me so I can ignore you 

mom: tanaka wtf ???

thunder: lmao 

jesus: oh my God

cat: shoyo ill take care of you

Sunboi: thx kenma

kuroo: 🙃 he likes the ginger more

milk: WOW i was kidding 


	123. Chapter 123

Tsukki: name three oceans 

milk: Africa 

yams: omg..

Tsukki: ..........

mom: ..........

mom: we've literally been paying for a tutor 

mom: what have you been doing the entire time?!

Tsukki: how many planets are in the solar system?

dadchi: honestly im terrified for the answer 

Tsukki: can you even name ours 

Sunboi: which one is that 

milk: the milky way

Sunboi: thats a CANDY BAR

yams: no hahahdidjcjdnjfjd 

Tsukki: ffs

mom: I just 

mom: I need a moment 

dadchi: practice is canceled because they need to study 

cat: shoyo let me tutor you 

milk: no

kuroo: no

🦉: hajdjejxjdjxjjdjx

akaashi: you have no room to speak 

bald eagle: does every team have a dumbass or two?

eagle: we don't?

bald eagle: we don't?

coachie jr: i think we have several 🤔 


	124. Chapter 124

Tanaka: dude bologna is just hot dog pancakes 

Tsukki: ......

coachie jr: we do have several 

mom: ......

thunder: hahahhddidjxjjdj

Sunboi: wait -

tanaka: change my mind

yams: omg 

Sunboi: wait —

dadchi: that might be the most intellectual thing you've ever said tanaka.

thunder: IM CALLING THE FBI

cat: why does bologna rhyme with pony 

kuroo: because English is weird. next 

Sunboi: whats 6×3

mom: not again 

aone: use a calculator??

bald eagle: shirmpy dumb dumb 

milk: HEY only I can call him that

eagle: tendou calm

akaashi: sugawara I will tutor hinata in math

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii 😃😃

akaashi: no bokuto not at the same time as hinata 

🦉: 🙃


	125. Chapter 125

Sunboi: You call me on the telephone, you feel so far away

  
milk: You tell me to come over, there's some games you want to play

  
trash: I'm walking to your house, nobody's home

cat: Just me and you and you and me alone

lev: We're just playing hide and seek

🦉It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you

akaashi: I don't want to play no games

tanaka: I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you

bald eagle: I don't give a fuck about you anyways

coachie jr: what is happening 

Iwachan: Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you?

kuroo: You never share your toys or communicate

trash: I guess I'm just a play date to you

dadchi: wake up in your bedroom and there's nothing left to say

kuroo: When I try to talk you're always playing board games

eagle: I wish I had monopoly over your mind

mom: I wish I didn't care all the time


	126. Chapter 126

coachie jr: Shut up, count your calories

  
yatcha: i never looked good in mom jeans

  
kiyoko: Wish I, was like you, blue-eyed blondie, perfect body

  
sunboi: Maybe I should try harder

  
cat: You should lower your expectations

  
mom: I'm no quick-curl barbie

  
yatcha: I was never cut out for Prom Queen

  
trash: If I get more pretty, do you think he will like me?

jesus: Dissect my insecurities

  
tanaka: I'm a defect, surgical project

aone: this got depressing 

akaashi: you should lower your beauty standards. 

🦉: man that song hits home 

akaashi: teach me how to be okay

🦉: yes akaashi 


	127. Chapter 127

trash: alright listen fives, a ten is talking 

bald eagle: yeah ok next

trash: receding hairline having ass

🦉: wait 

akaashi: ??

🦉: so like akaashi and kageyama are just the off brands of each other 

🦉: change my mind 

Sunboi: wait 

Sunboi: what

🦉: think about it, similar hair, different eye colors but both setters, ones older and smarter but 

🦉: change my mind 

akaashi: i don't like milk 

milk: we dont need that negativity 

mom: this is what I come back too??

trash: mr. refreshing ~~~

mom: sit down


	128. Chapter 128

tanaka: I asked a girl out 

Tsukki: oh im sorry 

tanaka: why?

Tsukki: I assumed she said no

tanaka: no, she said yes

Tsukki: really? 

Tsukki: oh, im sorry for her

Sunboi: omg

yams: be nice 

tanaka: WOW

milk: .....


	129. Chapter 129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello all, I'm struggling mentally rn so I apologize for the last two-three chapters. 
> 
> a BIG thanks to booped_ur_nose, ripetrash, grace, arie_123, and tobiyolo for reading this far and all your funny comments <3

Sunboi: do you ever think about how milk was made 

Sunboi: like did someone just decide by looking at a cow "i want to drink that"?

mom: its literally 2 am

Sunboi: im asking an important question at 2 am mom

milk: honestly I've thought that 

Tsukki: im not surprised tbh 

yams: i am? suga this is where your moneys going 

mom: fuck

tanaka: thought we couldn't swear mom

dadchi: mom can 

tanaka: thats unfair??

thunder: they aren't really our parents 

trash: youre ruining my beauty sleep 

bald eagle: you've got work to do

trash: you've got a hairline to fix tbh

Iwachan: GO TO BED 

Sunboi: my question wasn't answered though 

akaashi: hinata I'll try to answer it tomorrow okay?

Sunboi: okay senpai 🥺👉👈


	130. Chapter 130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the kindness thank you so much 😭❣ 
> 
> a BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU TO tobiyolo, booped_ur_nose, ALL_CAPS, ripetrash, grace, itsthefish, and justagaybean i hope you all are enjoying the story! <33333

mom: @ Dadchi hey look at this a D

Dadchi: kageyama get in here

mom: that was hinatas grade 

Dadchi: really?

Dadchi: what happened buddy? I gotta count on you to pull up the family average. 

Sunboi: im reading at an 8th grade level. 

Sunboi: why can't I please you people 

mom: just reading isn't going to get you into college 

Sunboi: oh im not going to college,, I've decided to live with you guys forever 

Sunboi: forever...

mom: well daichi you know what this means 

🦉: is this a day in the life of the Karasuno family 

akaashi: i would say so. 

Dadchi: oh geez

mom: we're going to have to help with homework. 

mom: in our house helping with homework never works out 🙃

kuroo: tell us about it 

trash: yeah mr. refreshing 

dadchi: write it down 

yams: cries 

dadchi: write. it. down 

dadchi: why aren't you writing it down?

yams: cries

Tsukki: just write whatever you want i don't care 

mom: iTS NOT MY HOMEWORK ITS YOUR HOMEWORK 

mom: sigh 

mom: does it for him 

mom: well this time we're just going to have to make it fun!

dadchi: write it down. write it down. why arenT YOU WRITING IT DOWN

Sunboi: thats not how we were told how to do it!

mom: well how did she say to do it then??

Sunboi: I DONT KNOW 

dadchi: JUST WRITE IT DOWN

Sunboi: we're supposed to show our work 🙃

dadchi: YOU DIDNT DO ANY WORK I DID 

dadchi: SHOW HER A PICTURE OF ME

kuroo: that is EXTREMELY chaotic 

akaashi: thats how I feel when I tutor bokuto tbh

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii 🥺🥺


	131. Chapter 131

milk: snobio (snail tobio)

trash: i can't believe you just made me read that 

dadchi: why don't people take me seriously when I say I'm hard-core 

mom: you literally stop at every red light 

tanaka: not to mention the time you brought veggies and fruit to my party 

🦉: would it be weird if I invited someone over for a movie and the movie was 50 shades of grey ...

Sunboi: as long as the movie is romantic it'll be fine

kuroo: ok but do i answer my bro or do I ruin chibi chans idea first?

mom: I will give you a stern lecture 

milk: dont you dare 

Sunboi: girls dig romance ??

kuroo: girls.... can i ruin it now lmao

trash: hes too pure not to do it

yatcha: oh boy.

milk: end this conversation 

🦉: BRO HES COMING GIVE ME AN ANSWER 

kuroo: its fine leave it on

Sunboi: yes! and make a move when the protagonist does!! do it like him!!

trash: LMFAO

mom: you have no ass to laugh off

kuroo: lololololololol 

cat: shoyo....

akaashi: please Bokuto-san do not make the move or else ill leave.


	132. Chapter 132

🦉: i was showering 

🦉: and I was about to fall

🦉: so I grabbed the water 

akaashi: i -

kuroo: ..... bro you good?

akaashi: that's awesome. 

trash: without ugly in the world there would be nothing beautiful 

Iwachan: thank you for your sacrifice. 

bald eagle: FUCK

Iwachan: thats it. I'm not getting into anymore stupid debates with you.

trash: earth isn't a planet 

mom: oh no 

Iwachan: how the FUCK is EARTH NOT A PLANET---

Sunboi: because we live in the milky way ??

Tsukki: fuck

Sunboi: Bokuto-san is such a great senpai he won me this plushie and is getting me ice cream later

milk: oikawa once tried to kill me because I beat him at crossy road... 

milk: my childhood trauma goes deep


	133. Chapter 133

Sunboi: anybody want to netflix and chill tonight??

mom: HINATA DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE SAYING 

🦉: HEEY HEY HEY SOMEBODY'S GROWING UP 

Tsukki: ew.

kuroo: YOOOO always down to chill 

yams: hinata its not the type of chill you're thinking of...

akaashi: its when 2 people have fun?? 

milk: no chill with anyone ill give you unlimited tosses 

trash: ^ he probably thinks chill means playing volleyball anyways 

eagle: ^ you should come chill at shiratorizawa then 

Iwachan: hes back to screaming 

thunder: oh man

jesus: ......

tanaka: .......

aone: poor shrimpy 

lev: yaku !!

yaku: what?

lev: hello!!

cat: its been a tough year 

kuroo: its june...


	134. Chapter 134

yaku: my boyfriend is too tall for me to kiss him. what do I do

kuroo: tackle him

cat: dump him 

akaashi: kick him in the shins

lev: ask me to lean down???

yaku: violence is never the answer 

yaku: its the question 

yaku: and the answer is YES

lev: ........

Sunboi: whats for lunch

Tsukki: food, generally 

hinata: no i mean what are you having 

Tsukki: an unwanted conversation. 

yams: be nice Tsukki...

tanaka: saltyshima is back 

kuroo: a cough is just a crunchy breath 

cat: i will never forgive you for this

kuroo: change my mind 

🦉: bro wait 

kuroo: Change my mind 

Sunboi: STOP DRINKING MILK KAGEYAMA 

yatcha: SCREAMS

milk: ......

Sunboi: ITS LITERALLY STRAIGHT UP MILK

Sunboi: you dont even put anything in it

yatcha: like cookies 

Sunboi: you dont even put strawberry stuff or chocolate stuff 

milk: i dont have any chocolate stuff or strawberry stuff cuz I would 

Sunboi: THEN GO BUY SOME

Sunboi: stop drinking normal milk 

Sunboi: are you a criminal?

mom: wow that was a lot 

jesus: chaos 

aone: a mistake I 

milk: .....

trash: i agree with chibi chan 

milk: but what if soy milk is just like regular milk and its introducing itself in Spanish 

mom: is this what you think of...?

mom: is it too late to return them?

dadchi: yes.


	135. Chapter 135

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive omg

cat: can we talk about how kuroo stands like a pregnant woman 

Sunboi: i thought he stood like a model

mom: or how he always looks at yachi like he's gonna kidnap her

yatcha: he what

kiyoko: intimidating face bb

yatcha: yes wife 

kuroo: really guys

mom: do you expect anything less

kuroo: no tbh

Tsukki: he always wears this stupid ass smirk

cat: ^^^^^^

🦉: dont talk about my bro like that 

Tsukki: you do too

Tsukki: i mean- when you're not depressed 

akaashi: ....

🦉: i can't believe he said that akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii 

akaashi: thanks.

Tsukki: 😊

milk: he do stand like a pregnant woman tbh 

kuroo: ...

bald eagle: rooster head ass

cat: baldy

trash: i love salty kenma

Sunboi: kenma is sassy. not salty 

trash: and you're a shrimp??

aone: LEAVE HIM ALONE 

milk: i-

jesus: i sensed I was needed 

thunder: hey yo

trash: hey yo

eagle: you should've come to shiratorizawa 


	136. Chapter 136

Sunboi: happy pride everyone 💛💚💙💜❤🧡

mom: happy pride month 

dadchi: it's pride month?

milk: pride.... month.....?

Sunboi: yes silly! 

milk: so being straight isn't an option?

mom: was it an option before??

milk: WELL i THOUGHT I was until I met shoyo thx

cat: bro it really do be like that 

dadchi: does everyone love hinata??

aone: yes ? but hes like so small protect him 

lev: as a friend 

cat: yes

kuroo: yes

trash: of course hes so pure

milk: FUCK OFFFFFFF

mom: as a son

Tsukki: no

yams: as a friend 

🦉: as a son 👀👀

akaashi: gomen suga

mom: who the hell do you think you are

eagle: i met him on the street 

bald eagle: an amazing decoy

jesus: too much energy but yes

thunder: we are a set do not separate 

Sunboi: noya senpai 😭❣

thunder: shoyo 😭❤

coachie jr: happy pride folks


	137. Chapter 137

cat: i just.....

Sunboi: kenma im sorry 

mom: ???

milk: explain?

cat: i 

cat: shoyo

cat: shoyo I can't 

Sunboi: do you want me too?

kuroo: baby whats wrong 

Sunboi: i beat kenma at Mario kart...

cat: god it hurts to read 

kuroo: im on the way 

cat: no you can't see me like this 

kuroo: stfu I've seen you like this before 

Sunboi: he was so sad I had to leave..

milk: when did you go over there ? 🙃

Sunboi : four hours ago 

milk: soxjjdxjjejxjc

milk: okay

mom: kenma sweetie its okay 

Sunboi: i beat his time record too

mom: kenma sweetie it will be okay

kuroo: chibi chan why

Sunboi: i didn't mean too!!

Tsukki: who knew hinata was good at playing video games 

cat: the worst part was

cat: hes not 

cat: well he is but 

cat: he just kept throwing bananas and turtle shells at me 🙃 

Sunboi: 😭❤👉👈 forgive me pls kenma

cat: I just need a moment...


	138. Chapter 138

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its June 13th where I am so its my babys birthday

dadchi: happy birthday to my angel boyfriend sugawara koushi 

mom: 🥺❣ ily. will you come over later for cake 

🦉: get that cake daichi 😜😜

kuroo: suga kinky. happy birthday!!

mom: no literally my mom made a cake and there's extra 💀 

dadchi: ill be over soon babe 

Sunboi: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM

thunder: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY

mom: i- thank you children 

jesus: happy birthday bff

mom: im your bff??? 

jesus: well you and daichi 

thunder: *clears throat*

jesus: YOURE MY HUSBAND WHAT ARE YOU MAD ABOUT 

Tsukki: happy birthday senpai ??

yams: thank you for all the love and support you give us sugawara!!!! happy birthday 

milk: happy birthday better setter 

mom: ????? thank you

trash: mr. refreshing happy birthday ~~ make sure you get yourself a snack 😋 😘 😉 😜 

mom: that was...... way too many emotions but thanks 

bald eagle: happy birthday angel boy 

yatcha: happy birthday!!!

kiyoko: happy birthday suga. I'm proud of you 

mom: oh my... thank you 

🦉: happy birthday to captains wife 

akaashi: gomen suga. happy birthday though!!

kuroo: ohoho they're fucking 

aone: happy birthday 

cat: happy birthday setter

eagle: you also should've come to shiratorizawa 

Iwachan: happy birthday from the moms and dads of the team

yaku: happy birthday 

lev: its your birthday? happy birthday!

coachie jr: this is chaos. happy birthday suga, im proud of you as well. 

mom: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺❣👉👈 thanks guys 


	139. Chapter 139

Tsukki: listen

Sunboi: no saltyshima don't tell them

milk: ??

yams: ????????? 

kuroo: do tell mega-kun 

🦉: thats my line :/

mom: another reason to be disappointed?

Tsukki: oh yes.

Sunboi: oh no 

trash: what did chibi do now

Tsukki: so we were playing heads up 

Sunboi: no Tsukki don't 

Tsukki: and the card was French I said "wee wee" and this mf said SPANISH 

Sunboi: .....

Tsukki: THEN HE SAID CHINESE 

mom: oh no 

Tsukki: oh yes. 

Tsukki: muy estúpido 

Sunboi: 🙃 French?

dadchi: stick to Japanese hinata pls

milk: even i know thats Spanish idiot 

yams: oh my

yatcha: back to studying hinata goes 

kuroo: look at him knowing languages 

Tsukki: jokes on you guys. I actually think about dinosaurs all day 

yams: ....

akaashi: i think about depression 

cat: videojuegos 

kuroo: that was hot ?? 

cat: really?

kuroo: yeah

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii speak Spanish to me

akaashi: español? is that right? anyways I don't know any 

🦉: 🥺 akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii 

Sunboi: hey hey hey its ok

🦉: HEY HEY HEY

coachie jr: wtf

thunder: i mean if we're learning other languages someone help me wit English 

jesus: jesus can't help you


	140. Chapter 140

trash: can we just talk about how if I do something stupid I get hit? but if bokuto or kuroo do something stupid they get ignored or left 

cat: whats your point? 

trash: its unfair??

eagle: you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa 

trash: id Rather get hit

milk: then shut up crybaby 

Iwachan: 👀

trash: THEY CALL ME CRYBABY BUT I DONT FUCKING CARE 😤 😒 😑 🙄 🙃 

mom: kags we talked about this 

Sunboi: yeah!

Tsukki: still going to anger management?

milk: still as salty as ever?

yams: im here for the salty and sassy setters.

Sunboi: so is the author. maybe next group chat

trash: who?

Iwachan: muy estúpido 

trash: iwachan 😭


	141. Chapter 141

eagle: you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa you wouldnt get hit if you came to shiratorizawa (thx applekenma :) )

Iwachan: ah the sweet sound of Shittyawa suffering 

mom: omg

Sunboi: you sounded like bakageyama there

milk: its a nice sound??

_trash has left the chat_

Tsukki: about time omg

bald eagle: ushijima talking first ???? 

jesus: this chat gives me anxiety 

dadchi: asahi even if you weren't in this chat you'd still have anxiety 

jesus: correction- this chat gives me MORE anxiety 

thunder: there you go bby

tanaka: bro saeko took my phone for a week

Sunboi: ?

thunder: bro did you get grounded 

akaashi: i wish I was grounded 

🦉: hey hey HEY I can fix that

akaashi: bokuto I want to be IN the grounded 

🦉: oh

kuroo: god damn why are setters depressed 

dadchi: sugas not

mom: I am 🙃 im the official setter of Karasuno and I barely play AYE

milk: ............

mom: we love you though kageyama 

cat: #depressedsettergang

kuroo: dont use hashtags 

cat: ok but 

kuroo: ??

cat: AM I PARTICIPATING? YES SO SHUT UP 

kuroo: ....... we'll talk about this later 

Sunboi: oh geez

aone: wow i just finished watching Pokémon. 10/10

yatcha: which ones your favorite 

aone: Pikachu. only because he doesn't have eyebrows too

cat: i just 

cat: i need a moment 


	142. Chapter 142

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no crying in the club but everyone's support is so sweet. thank you so much <3 
> 
> applekenma thank you for the gift. I'm glad I could inspire more chaotic group chats 😭❣🥰

_trash was added back to the chat by iwachan_

_t_ _rash changed eagles name to nightmare_

_trash changed mom name to mr. refreshing_

_trash changed Sunbois name to chibi_

_trash changed milks name to tobefly_

Mr. refreshing: I think the fuck not you trick ass bitch 

_Mr. refreshing changed his name to mom_

trash: disrespectful 

mom: to you

trash: mr. refreshing how rude

nightmare: im confused by my name

trash: because you're a fkcung nightmare 

chibi: am I not Sunboi anymore??

tobefly: wtf. God you're the worst kind of trash 

trash: tobio ~~~~~~

Iwachan: jesus 

jesus: wut

_trash changed thunders name to annoying 1_

_trash changed tanakas name to annoying 2_

jesus: thats disrespectful to my husband 

annoying 2: its fine ignore me

dadchi: who the hell do you think you are

trash: im a 10 in a group chat of 5's. that's who the hell i am

yatcha: wow big ego 

kiyoko: wife stay out of it 

kuroo: interesting 🤔 now I dont feel bad for kicking your ass 

trash: wow

cat: at least we made it to nationals

trash: WOW


	143. self care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello beautiful readers <3
> 
> I would like this chapter to be about mental health and self care. as I get further into my psy degree I'm realizing I don't take as much time for myself (I very much enjoy writing these chapters and will continue to) but im finding new ways to have self care time. 
> 
> I encourage all you lovelys to take time for yourself and remind yourself its okay to treat yourself! 
> 
> enjoy this chapter :) <3

yatcha: when i have anxiety you know what helps?

jesus: therapy?

yatcha: well yes, not everyone can afford it though! but what helps is skincare and drawing! 

jesus: oh oh, finding new ways to help? 

yatcha: exactly!

kiyoko: i enjoy reading books as my form of self care. 

mom: I like to bake?? does that count?

yatcha: if it makes you happy! yes it does! 

chibi: I play volleyball??

yatcha: we know how much volleyball means to you hinata! remember its okay to take breaks too! 

chibi: thank you yachi 🥰

akaashi: i enjoy volleyball, music and video games 

yatcha: again if it makes you happy and helps, stick with it! routines can be hard to keep up with when you find yourself in a rut. its okay to have those days, you feel feelings for a reason!

cat: you're so precious?? video games help a lot

kuroo: working out and hanging with my brokuto or kenma help 

yatcha: we are social creatures, this being said stuck in quarantine doesn't help! hanging out with friends or talking to someone can often help us whether we feel it or not!

dadchi: how do you know all this?

yatcha: when you get sad a lot and don't know why or feel the anxiety you tend to research. 

dadchi: im glad you're sharing this with us yachi. thank you

yatcha: no problem! its okay to treat yourselves because you deserve it. 

trash: of course I deserve it

yatcha: despite how big your ego is i know how sad you are. you work hard and you need to tell yourself its okay to take time

trash: ........... 

nightmare: i enjoy the farm 🚜 

yatcha: planting or gardening has helped a lot of people! become a plant daddy

mom: I know its supposed to be inspirational but please dont call him plant daddy again 

nightmare: ....?

tobefly: I enjoy volleyball and milk

yatcha: dip cookies in the milk pls

tobefly: ill have to do that

yatcha: wooo

dadchi: baking helps especially with suga

yams: baking or bakiNg 💨

dadchi: what?

yams: uhhhhhhh 

yams: like weed or cooking 

dadchi: COOKING WTF

yatcha: also remember even though we are social creatures sometimes our social batteries run out. its okay to have a day to yourself! 

yatcha: take care of yourselves <3


	144. Chapter 144

kuroo: let me tell you all what happened today

cat: kuroo don't 

kuroo: bokuto, akaashi, kenma and tsukishima were hanging out 

chibi: whatd kenma do

kuroo: i said to them "look at these guns!"

🦉: then i followed up with hey hey look at mine 

Tsukki: i unfortunately went along with it and said mine too 

kuroo: then kenma says haha look at mine too

akaashi: he pulls out a real gun. so i said thats a real gun

cat: i followed up with saying only bitches bring biceps to a real gun show 

kuroo: still, kenma no.

chibi: oh kenma

mom: im concerned 

trash: now we know not to mess with kenma ok ok

cat: bold of you to assume you could mess with me to begin with

lev: ill listen to you from now on kenma 

cat: good.


	145. Chapter 145

cat: happy birthday shoyo!! unlimited game access 

chibi: thanks kenma!! score!!

kuroo: happy birthday chibi. also kenma you never let me have game access??

cat: become a ball of sunshine then we'll talk. 

mom: happy birthday hinata and fathers day dadchi!

chibi: yes happy fathers day dadchi! 

dadchi: happy birthday son 💙 and thanks!?

tobefly: unlimited tosses 

annoying 1: happy birthday shoyo!!

jesus: happy birthday energetic bean!

lev: happy birthday chibi and happy fathers day kuroo!

kuroo: because I'm daddy 🤪 😏 😋 😜 

cat: im not calling you that 

🦉: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SON

chibi: thanks senpai!!!

akaashi: happy birthday hinata!

aone: happy birthday!

nightmare: happy birthday dude I met on the street 

bald eagle: i suppose since everyone is saying it. happy birthday dude he met on the street 

yatcha: happy birthday!!

kiyoko: happy birthday Hinata! 

coachie jr: come to the gym! happy birthday kid 

chibi: okay coach! 

trash: happy birthday chibi


	146. Chapter 146

-talking about a coffee pot-

dadchi: who broke it?

dadchi: im not mad i just want to know who broke it 

mom: i did. I broke it.

dadchi: no. no you didnt 

dadchi: hinata?

chibi: dont look at me. look at kageyama 

tobefly: what? i didn't break it 

chibi: oh really? how'd you know it was broken ?

Tobefly: Because its in front of us BROKEN 

chibi: suspicious 

tobefly: no

jesus: i saw noya by it last

annoying 1: really? I don't even drink that crap

jesus: then what were you doing by the coffee pot earlier?

mom: no no lets not fight. I broke it ill pay for it

dadchi: no. who broke it?

yams: im scared 

annoying 2: really?

dadchi: i broke it. it burned my hand so I punched it. I predict they'll be at each others throats in no time. 

cat: i just.....

kuroo: kenma im transferring to Karasuno 

cat: ok bye 

cat: wait. can i come too?

kuroo: why?

cat: shoyos there

kuroo: really?

cat: yeah?


	147. Chapter 147

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo I should be doing coursework lololol

kuroo: kenma! 

cat: what?

kuroo: you know what vegetable you'd be if you were one?

cat: a tomato because im not accepted as part of the group 

kuroo: i-

jesus: its eye-

dadchi: even i know its not.. 

chibi: ooh I wanna play! 

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii 

akaashi: yes Bokuto-san?

🦉: if you were a vegetable you know what you'd be?

akaashi: what type?

🦉: a cutecumber!

akaashi: thats a fruit. 

🦉: *triggers dejected mode*

akaashi: not again...

kuroo: dude all you had to do was say thank you

annoying 2: nishinoya you know what vegetable youd be if you were one?

annoying 1: A CUTECUMBER 

annoying 1: I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU GOT ME HUH

annoying 1: NOPE NOT TODAY

annoying 1: NISHINOYA OUT

mom: out of the closet thats for damn sure. 

dadchi: 👀👀


	148. Chapter 148

🦉: KUROO 

kuroo: yes?

🦉: do you know what vegetable youd be if you were one?

kuroo: i would hope I would be spinach. its one of the healthiest vegetables because it has zeathanin and lutein which helps the eyes 

kuroo: it also has kaempferol and nitrates which are super good for you!

kuroo: CRAP I FORGOT QUERCETIN 

kuroo: SPINACH HAS A LOT OF THAT

🦉: i-

🦉: kuroo.... I was going to call you a cutecumber.....

kuroo: bokuto thats a fruit we've been over this

akaashi: actually he and I have been over it.

mom: salt ?? not from tsukishima??? 

chibi: 👀👀👀👀👀👀

tobefly: suga people can be salty its okay.

trash: yeah 

yams: ew


	149. Chapter 149

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed all your lovely comments omg omg 
> 
> message me on tumblr @ teentitannns

aone: when you forget this chat exists 

mom: i don't understand how we blow up your phone at least 50 times a day

aone: bold of you to assume i keep my phone on me 

chibi: ok haru

tobefly: who?

chibi: hes you but the water version 

mom: ???

trash: oh there's more of tobio?

tobefly: theres more of you all around neighborhoods waiting to be taken out 

trash: with a gun or 

tobefly: to the dumpster 

trash: iwachan!!!!

iwachan: dont look at me I s2g

nightmare: i won't bully you at shiratorizawa 

annoying 1: its interesting to see who gets bullied 

annoying 2: I think its trash the most 

mom: I raised you better to not bully anyone but trash 💅💅

dadchi: oh my 

yatcha: erm bullying is wrong?

trash: thank you

tobefly: except when its trash

kuroo: i still can't believe i haven't met this trash guy

tobefly: your life is better off not knowing 

chibi: is it?

Tsukki: it is.

yams: yeah!


	150. Chapter 150

chibi: you guys the strangest thing just happened 

mom: ???

trash: hinata and I were hanging out right 

tobefly: youre right that is strange 

cat: really out of everyone to hang out with?

chibi: ANYWAYS 

chibi: these guys that looked like an off brand of kageyama started chasing me.. 

chibi: screaming boke hinata boke

trash: it was terrifying. I didnt realize there were so many kageyamas 

mom: ......how did they know you.....

dadchi: kageyama did you ?

tobefly: actually I didn't

Tsukki: oops 🤭🤭🤭

chibi: SALTYSHIMA WHY

Tsukki: seemed like a good idea at the time 

chibi: eofjejxijdjcf


	151. Chapter 151

annoying 2: bologna is hot dog pancakes that's all

dadchi: christ not this again 

kuroo: on a separate note I made kenma cry 

chibi: w h y 

kuroo: kenma had said onions are the only food to make you cry, so I carved chibi doesnt love you in an orange. hes still crying 

chibi: kenma im coming over 

tobefly: n o

mom: we do have practice 

dadchi: if you're late you know what happens 

yatcha: i think he should go?? comfort a friend ??

trash: yoohoo <3

Iwachan: stfu

aone: chibi chan loves everyone 

cat: hinata go 2 practice 

chibi: :((

cat: im o k a y

chibi: o k a y

tobefly: get to practice boke


	152. senior quotes??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> should i be doing school work? yes 100% 
> 
> am i taking a break to write another chapter? yes 100% 
> 
> my senior quote was: the only straight I am is straightforward 
> 
> eofndjjcjdc

trash: so have you all thought about your senior quotes? 

mom: oh yeah! I have mine already 

trash: what are they?

mom: im thinking "I wouldn't be here without google" 

dadchi: high school is hard when you have to take care of seven gay children. 

jesus: actually, all my systems are nervous 

annoying 2: I may be short but youre still below me 

trash: oh I like that one. but im not short 

annoying 2: how fortunate for you

annoying 1: the roof isn't my son but I'll still raise it 

chibi: i understood nothing 🙃

Tsukki: its pronounced 'kay' not 'key' 

trash: hmm actually all are very fitting for your personalities 

Iwachan: yours should be "trash"

trash: just trash?

tobefly: i mean that's what you are 

trash: ....... 

cat: my senior quote is "i could be playing Pokémon rn"

akaashi: mine is "this is what depression looks like" 

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii 

akaashi: gomen Bokuto-san 


	153. Chapter 153

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may make this as a series lol. just so we can have all the group chat chaos. thoughts??

chibi: i just love you guys sm

mom: hinata you're literally a ray of sunshine. 

dadchi: like if the sun was a person you're it 

tobefly: yeah its wild to see how much you shine when you're happy 

kuroo: can we talk about kenma and the little giggle he does 

cat: no

kuroo: yes 

🦉: can we talk about how kageyama is still the off brand of akaashi, like its important 

akaashi: please stop

tobefly: why am i the off brand?

🦉: age ? 

kuroo: ah. youth 


	154. Chapter 154

_chibi has added atsumu and osamu to the chat_

atsumu: what is this

osamu: God why am i here with him 

chibi: hello!

atsumu: oh chibi! hello! is tobio here too,

tobefly: unfortunately 

atsumu: watch me take your man 👀

tobefly: ......

mom: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE 

osamu: honestly the best two minutes of my life was when he wasnt born. its been downhill since tbh

akaashi: God you sound depressed as hell, wanna be friends?

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii 🥺🥺

cat: i am also depressed as hell

kuroo: seriously is it a setter thing or 

osamu: no thats my brother 

atsumu: im depressed chibi doesn't want me,,,, yet ??

mom: again, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

tobefly: ^^^

trash: whats so good about chibi when I'm right here??

cat: sunshine vs trash can

trash: AT LEAST IM A TRASH CAN AND NOT A TRASH CANNOT

Iwachan: really? 

trash: iwachan 😭

akaashi: I've noticed setters are depressed but so have some wing spikers 

chibi: wings sound good 

annoying 2: bro they do 


	155. idk what this chapter is tbh

trash: u were my cup of tea but I drink champagne now 

Iwachan: yeah champagne taste on beer budget 

trash: iwachan 😭

mom: i feel iwachan kills oikawas dreams sometimes 

dadchi: just sometimes?

trash: daichi 😭

chibi: all sorrows are less with bread 

atsumu: one day 

osamu: I was too busy eating onigiri what 

akaashi: wow amazing 

osamu: I know right 

🦉: 👀


	156. Chapter 156

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first year crisis has been posted as a part 3 to my series texting 101
> 
> it doesnt follow in any particular order 
> 
> thanks sm <3

osamu: fucking sangwoo looking ass. can't believe I'm related to him 

chibi: woah what 

tobefly: who?

osamu: atsumu or sangwoo?

tobefly: sangwoo? 

mom: MY CHILDREN DO NOT NEED TO KNOW WHAT THAT IS 

dadchi: they definitely don't.

cat: bro that manga messed me up. sangwoo attractive tho

cat: hes so hard to hate i-

kuroo: KITTEN YOU READ IT?

cat: what else is there to do?

osamu: eat onigiri?

akaashi: facts ^^^ ♡♡♡

🦉: I THINK THE FUCK NOT YOU TRICK ASS BITCH

akaashi: who are you calling a bitch Bokuto-san?

🦉: that dude 🥺 mine akaashi 

akaashi: yours Bokuto-san. 

kuroo: ah young love.

Tsukki: you make it sound like your 50

cat: saltyshima has a point 


	157. I cant believe people are still reading this lolol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THOSE VINES

lev: listen little buddy you gotta expect the unexpected 

yaku: *slaps lev* expect that bitch?

lev: I mean yeah i get complimented all the time

yaku: *ugly laughs*

kuroo: *hyena laughs*

kuroo: yo whats the scoop,

🦉: penis *scooters away*

kiyoko: *hits vape*

annoying 1: wOOOOW

tobefly: @ hinata GIVE ME YO FUCKIN MONEY *throws hinata*

chibi: *law and order music* 

bald eagle: whats up me and my boys going to see uncle cracker, give me my hat back Jordan! DO YOU WANT TO GO SEE UNCLE CRACKER OR NO?

trash: *sees ushijima* sksjdjdjccj 

Iwachan: i-is it real? 

mom: all around me are familiar faces, worn out places 

jesus: *plays guitar*

annoying 2: *claps* 

yatcha: its me Jessie and arie if they test me they sorry 

trash: @ ushijima when i leave you keep wanting to do this but then when I come around you don't want to post up

bald eagle: *beating elmo named Tsukki* 

Tsukki: *sees suga and daichi* whAT THE FUCK IS THIS ALLOWED? IS THIS ALLOWED?

mom: stop

chibi: dad look its the good kush! 

coachie jr: its the dollar store how good can it be?

annoying 2: shitty boy i love youuuuu *bleh* 

annoying 1: its country boy?

Tsukki: sHITTY BOY INSTEAD OF CITY BOY YOU IDIOT

tobefly: road work ahead? mm yeah i sure hope it does.

kuroo: hey Billy your grandmas here

cat: fuck my grandma

kuroo: okay! I'm sorry! 

aone: y'all some problematic bitches. 

osamu: i could be eating onigiri

atsumu: then go

osamu: i wish mom would take you out 


	158. I like him

chibi: I like him

tobefly: Like him too

  
mom: He my man

dadchi: He my boo

kuroo: He my type

🦉:He so cute

atsumu: I want him👀

  
cat: And I want him too

  
Iwachan: i like him

trash: iwachan 🥺

nightmare: Like him too

  
akaashi: he my man

🦉: He my boo

yams: He my type

Tsukki: He so cute

trash: I want him

Iwachan: And I want him too

nightmare: Hop in the whip, hop in the truck

bald eagle: I do whatever the fuck that I want

annoying 1: I'm not a hoe, I'm not a slut

  
atsumu: i like to fuck and I sure like to suck

kuroo: damn dude I was gonna say that.

cat: gay ass grandpa. kids beat you too it 


	159. Chapter 159

[a way to waste your day ](https://youtu.be/fn4-yBiW138)

* * *

🦉: it hurts getting your heart broken

kuroo: bro what

akaashi: YOU LITERALLY PROPOSED IN A CEMETERY BOKUTO-SAN 

cat: wow goals 

kuroo: morbid...? but noted ?

cat: dont

chibi: so I just found out being tall can kill you 

chibi: looking pretty good being short now huh

jesus: ......

annoying 2: god I felt the anxiety in that.. im coming bby


	160. Chapter 160

[6:51 is a must see but watch all](https://youtu.be/sZ9zI7A6VUc)

* * *

mom: and what do we say when someone tries you

chibi: i think the fuck not you trick ass bitch

mom: good!

dadchi: NO

yatcha: if we work together as a community 

Iwachan: we can get through this 

akaashi: always remember to stay safe

yaku: WASH YA HANDS

dadchi: and most importantly 

mom: stay at home, bitch!

dadchi: bye sisters

yatcha: bye sisters

Iwachan: bye sisters 

akaashi: bye sisters!

mom: bye bITCH

trash: idk whether to be concerned or not 


	161. Chapter 161

mom: ah to feel again

cat: ?

mom: idk tbh

dadchi: suga do we need to talk

mom: you know I love no matter how depressed we setters are, y'all got us

chibi: y'all ?

author: ~~gomen gomen its the yeehaw in me~~

_author has removed message_

trash: did you see that?

iwachan: see what?

trash: someone removed a message

iwachan: I don't see that?

nightmare: yeah we don't see that

bald eagle: HAH WE FRESH OUT THE MENTAL HOSPITAL BUT WE KNOW WHOS NEXT

nightmare: tendou its nice to have you back, how was it?

bald eagle: we got new meds

nightmare: again?

bald eagle: apparently but we zen now 

nightmare: ah

tsukki: welcome back?

bald eagle: normal guy!

yams: I think the fuck not you trick ass bitch 


	162. Chapter 162

chibi: ah when we all graduate we'll still have this chat right?

bald eagle: im good at never being included again 

trash: receding hairline having ass

Iwachan: i-

mom: of course hinata. we'll always have each other, except for a select few

trash: mr. refreshing i feel that was directed at me

🦉: HEY HEY HEY NO SAD TALK

akaashi: gosh mornings will be so lonely 

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii 🥺😭

cat: wow no one to actually force me to go to school 😍

kuroo: bitch you think i won't still

cat: bet

kuroo: BET

dadchi: well this is eventful 

jesus: we will definitely support the boys who still play volleyball!!

annoying 2: why do you sound like you're giving it up

jesus: ah no no I didn't mean

mom: anxiety time

aone: hello

chibi: AONE HELLO

aone: hello chibi

tobefly: how does hinata get along with everyone 

cat: sunshine vs milk man

kuroo: i-


	163. crackhead energy

🦉: HOOT HOOT HOOT MORNING 

kuroo: brokutooooooooooooooo

🦉: brokurooooooooooooooo

kuroo: tell everyone what happened yesterday 

cat: oh Jesus not again 

🦉: MY SHIRT IS DARK WHITE

akaashi: why do I love him sm.

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii 🥺🥺❣

🦉: BUT ITS DARK WHITE 

annoying 1: you know ill agree with that

dadchi: we raised you better than this??

mom: WE? WE? WHO? WE? NEVER HEARD OF WE?

trash: mr. refreshing be mad ~~~

chibi: i mean dad helped 

mom: oh so you're picking sides now huh

dadchi: suga-

mom: no no no its fine. everything's fine 🙂 

tobefly: is nutritional an option 

Tsukki: DO YOU MEAN NEUTRAL?

tobefly: oh yeah.

Tsukki: fucking dumbass 

yams: 🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭


	164. Chapter 164

mom: tell everyone the pep talk you give daichi 

dadchi: i want you all home by 10 and if you're out later than that ill kill you. 

cat: now you kuroo

kuroo: i want you home by midnight and if you're out later tell me 

akaashi: Bokuto-san you're next

🦉: if i see you in 3-5 days idc that's good enough for me 

akaashi: jesus

mom: is your captain okay?

akaashi: ive been asking myself that for a minute tbh

akaashi: my answer is no


	165. Chapter 165

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad this chaos will be ending soon but alas more chaos to come <3
> 
> I plan to do a pretty setter squad and Karasuno group chat as well. my first year & bokuakakuroken is up rn! 
> 
> thanks 😭

annoying 1: whats up

dadchi: whats down 

chibi: my grades 

annoying 2: my height 

cat: my serotonin level

dadchi: oh Jesus 

kuroo: kenma we talked about this 

cat: dont be sad because sad backwards is das and das not good 

🦉: HEY HEY HEY AKAASHI GAVE ME A TALK TOO

akaashi: yes but you do the OPPOSITE of what I said

kuroo: what was it?

🦉: my anxiety is chronic but this ass is iconic 

akaashi: i- no. 

akaashi: well-

🦉: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

akaashi: shut up

kuroo: flustered akaashi?? yes 

cat: kuroo you're going to hell

Tsukki: bold of you to assume he's not already in hell

kuroo: i actually love life 

akaashi: whats - ...... whats that like?

cat: yeah tell us senpai 

kuroo: i-

mom: I am shocked by the energy we have created in the studio today 


	166. Chapter 166

aone: got tostones?

tobefly: got milk?

chibi: what-

yams: uhhhhhhh 

yatcha: i am uncomfortable with the energy we have 

mom: so close yachi 

dadchi: what if

kuroo: ?

🦉: ??

atsumu: ????????

osamu: extra ass

dadchi: what if we just have a day of silence 

coachie jr: LOL I FORGOT ABOUT THIS SINCE I MUTED IT. I CAN BACK TO 200 MESSAGES

akaashi: i-

jesus: honestly it be that way

annoying 1: and sometimes that way it be 


	167. this might be my favorite chapter

nightmare: why open your legs when you can open the gates to shiratorizawa academy 

nightmare: I only bust it open for oikawa tooru

trash: i have never been more terrified 

trash: PERIODT

mom: jesus christ i-

dadchi: how the fuck are we supposed to respond to that?

aone: I vote we ignore it

bald eagle: i second that 

coachie jr: fucking lame open your legs

akaashi: dude your coach is wild 

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii im wild too 🤪 

akaashi: sure you are Bokuto-san. 

🦉: you say you don't like bad boys yet you're going to marry one *sips tea*

akaashi: its a damn good thing youre attractive 

kuroo: HAH he lowkey called you stupid 

nightmare: there is no bullying at shiratorizawa 

trash: i think ill take the bullying 

Iwachan: you deadass built like a door 

trash: on second thought 

Iwachan: YEEEEESSSS

mom: um- work on your relationship my god

cat: existence is pain 

akaashi: bro mood

osamu: hey buddy its okay we'll eat onigiri together 

akaashi: existence is slightly less painful 

osamu: 😌 im here to help

atsumu: help me

osamu: no sangwoo looking ass 😒 💀 😤 

kuroo: sTOPP CALLING HIM THAT KENMA STARTS BREATHING WEIRD

atsumu: kenma huh? if I cant have chibi chan must move on

kuroo: um no. hold up 🤚 

atsumu: kenma~~~

cat: *hisses*

kuroo: oho oho 

kuroo: suck it

🦉: oho oho oho

chibi: ah so much is happening 

tobefly: I dont know whats happening 

Tsukki: why do you two always show up together 

chibi: thats like asking why are you and yamaguchi always together 

yams: uhhhhhhh 

chibi: we be soul mates thats all

tobefly: 🥺


	168. one chapter left omg omg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🥺 I am sad this is ending, for the last chapter what all would you like to see?

jesus: um hello 

mom: asahi,,,,,, talking first???

dadchi: my god what an amazing sight 

kiyoko: i am proud of you 

jesus: is it weird i don't fan boy when she speaks 

annoying 2: yeah you're definitely gay

chibi: i-

kuroo: call him out???

annoying 2: WE'RE LITERALLY MARRIED 

kuroo: oh yeah 

kuroo: kenma marry me

cat: why 

kuroo: i- because ill give you all the apple pie and games you want ???

akaashi: smells like sugar daddy in here

kuroo: dont worry akaashi ill buy you things too 😉

🦉: HEY HEY HEY nOW

Tsukki: are you all..... together.... 

akaashi: what's it to you?

Tsukki: im taking that as a yes.

kuroo: take it as you will

aone: so am I the only single 

annoying 1: nope I am too 

aone: akdjsjjc who are you

annoying 1: tanaka 

aone: wassup tanaka

annoying 1: not much just lonely 

atsumu: um im single too

osamu: youre fucking single because not only do you look like sangwoo but you also hit on EVERYBODY that is taken

osamu: god the best two minutes before you were born i just-

akaashi: do you need onigiri and to talk about it 

osamu: yes pls 


	169. alas all good things must come to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad its over but im so thankful for all the readers that have stayed with me throughout this journey. you have no idea how much your comments have made me smile and feel so much better. I hope you all continue with me through the texting 101 journey and I look forward to reading your comments 😊 😭❣🥺 
> 
> again thank you for everything ❤

annoying 1: single gang say hey

aone: hey 

atsumu: hey

osamu: hey

lev: hey?

coachie jr: hey

yaku: I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD LEV YOURE NOT SINGLE YOU PIECE OF SHIT

lev: 👀

Tsukki: why are you asking who's single

aone: because author-chan got a request to do a singles chat and include the lovely justagaybean so she's gonna do that 

yams: ooohhhhhh makes sense 

~~authorchan: because why go big when you can go home am I right?~~

cat: author-chan I agree with that 100%

akaashi: yeah fr fr

authorchan: agh i love you all sm

chibi: we love you too! 

mom: ah so I ate sushi today 

dadchi: and?

mom: I just figured I'd rub it in your faces idk

yachi: so it be like that huh 

kiyoko: and you didnt share?

cat: sushi sounds so good i-

kuroo: brb will be over with sushi soon

Tsukki: it really does smell like sugar daddy in here 

akaashi: its a lovely smell

yams: OH

cat: it is

chibi: OH

tobefly: im-

trash: iwachan be my sugar daddy 

iwachan: you act like I have money 

trash: mr. refreshing be my sugar daddy 

mom: can't. daichis my sugar daddy 

annoying 2: I think you mean daddy -

mom: NISHINOYA I-

dadchi: hes not wrong 

authorchan: I've typed daddy so much I type "da" now and daddys the first word 

chibi: how unfortunate 🤭🤭🤭

tobefly: 🤭🤭🤭

🦉: akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii am I your sugar daddy 

akaashi: who else would be

🦉: YES

aone: i-

authorchan: me too aone. me too

osamu: i just want to have onigiri and be left alone -

akaashi: also a mood??

atsumu: i feel disrespected looking this good and being single 

cat: sometimes life is unfair 

atsumu: i-

cat: i also found out its also better if you don't try as hard 

atsumu: kenma is it?

cat: what do u want

Atsumu: how you doin?

kuroo: bro fuck OFF

cat: i mean kuroos already claimed me lmao bye 

atsumu: fuck 

osamu: there you go again hitting on people that are taken

coachie jr: I wish to not be apart of any other group chat 

bald eagle: I HIGHKEY SECOND THAT

nightmare: shiratorizawa welcomes group chats 

iwachan: ah Shittyawa screaming 

tobefly: beautiful. 

mom: its interesting to see you all bond 

iwachan: hey akaashi 

akaashi: yes?

iwachan: you want to change setters? imagine how calm it'll be-

trash: i can't believe you'd do that

🦉: HEY HEY HEY NO

akaashi: omg yes pls

akaashi: imagine the calm 

iwachan: you have no idea-

trash: DONT BE A PIECE OF SHIT

iwachan: thats your job 

nightmare: come to shiratorizawa academy 

trash: SCREAMING 

annoying 2: I miss my husband 

jesus: im here I'm here

coachie jr: sometimes i forget you all got married 

annoying 2: so does author-chan 

authorchan: my apologies 

jesus: its fine noya is a little extra sometimes.

aone: one of us is possessed by an owl 

🦉: w-who?

yams: looks like we figured it out 

akaashi: oh Jesus 

jesus: i didn't do it

jesus: im bringing holy water to practice 

annoying 2: you still have it?

mom: STILL HAVE IT?

jesus: yes

jesus: you dont have it?

dadchi: no 

jesus: oh

chibi: author-chan this is awfully long are you okay 

authorchan: brb crying and trying to make it the longest chapter because I'll miss it 

tobefly: w e a k

authorchan: childhood trauma isn't an excuse to be rude tobio.

tobefly: gomen

trash: tobio apologized?

iwachan: wild

authorchan: thank you all again 🥺😭

akaashi: oya?

🦉: oya oya?

kuroo: oya oya oya?

cat: i want apple pie. 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy chaos


End file.
